Gunslinger Lied
by Elidibus
Summary: Crossover fic with Elfen Lied. The RF has lost more than enough people to Section 2. Now it's time to fight back. Their best weapon? A young girl named Yukino who happens to be a Diclonius.
1. Chapter 1

All Characters portrayed here are property of their respective owners. I don't own any of the animes here. Just my own ideas.

Before we begin

I'm sure none of you will recognize me. I used to plague the Ranma fan fictions back around 2003. I did maybe 5 or six fics for Ranma, only one of which I decided to keep on Since then, I've been hard at work at my goal of becoming a writer. So far, I haven't published anything asides from these fan fictions (which don't count IMO) However, I have several stories in progress, including my second original work, which I hope will be ready by November this year. (/end shameless plug)

Which brings me here. I want to actually see if my writing has improved over the past two years. Also, I'm at a certain point in my writing where all I have to do are edits, and the proper amount of time has to pass between them. I needed something to write, so I started my fourth original novel. But that one is entirely planned out. I'm in no hurry to complete it, so I might as well take a break and return to my roots as it were.

Anyway, this is a crossover Fic. Elfen Lied and Gunslinger Girl (The latter being my all time fav, asides from Ranma) This work will be more GSG and less Elfen Lied and I'm going to try to write it in a way you can understand the Elfen Lied part of it. There are probably spoilers all through out this, so you've been warned.

And one last thing. My updates will probably be sporadic. I have a lot going on in real life as well as my writing career. I'm switching jobs, got a ton of stuff to edit/write and peculiar living arrangements that ensures I can only write every other day. But I assure you, I'll try my very best to make it worth your time and get those updates out ASAP.

But enough of this introduction stuff (Does anyone really read this anyway?) On to the show. I hope you enjoy! Reviews are GREATLY appreciated, be them praise or flame. But most of all, enjoy!

**Gunslinger Lied**

By: Elidibus (That's me!)

Chapter One

It had been about three days since Yoko had given birth to her beautiful baby girl, Yukino Takeshi, while her and her husband where on a scenic tour of Italy and the surrounding countryside. Yukino had apparently wanted to see the sites for herself, and made herself welcome a full two months before she was due. However, that was nothing modern medicine couldn't handle. In the next few days, after Yoko had healed up, they would take the first flight back to Kyoto and begin their new lives.

"Have you…found out anything about them?" Yoko asked her husband as she lay on her bed, wearing a standard white gown, over which was draped a thin, but comfortable blanket. Her husband, Hikaru, shook his head slowly.

"Nothing. The doctors don't understand what caused them, but they said there should be nothing to worry about. She seems just as healthy as any other normal child. In fact…" Hikaru walked over as to whisper to his wife. "I hear they're finally going to let you hold her for a prolonged period of time."

Yoko beamed all across the room. She was able to hold Yukino for a few moments, but after that, the doctors and nurses carted her off. Asides from a few visits in the maternity ward, she hadn't held her child in what seemed like years. However, there was one thing that concerned her. For some unapparent reason, Yukino had been born with strange growths on her head. Little bony protrusions that looked like horns, or, as once playful nurse commented, "cute little kitten ears."

"Oh, really!" she exclaimed. She sat up just in time to see the nurse enter, holding a small bundle, wrapped up in a tiny, pink blanket.

"Your…child," the nurse said with a smile, trying her best to speak Japanese. Hikaru shook his head, returning her smile.

"Don't worry. We can speak Italian. But thank you for the effort. And our child."

The nurse nodded and walked over to Yoko. Almost greedily, but with motherly care, Yoko scooped the young Yukino in her arms and held her, her smile becoming bigger by the moment.

"Oh…thank you…so much," she said to the nurse. The nurse nodded to her.

"She is really a beautiful child. And perfectly healthy. The doctor says you should be all right to leave tomorrow. But remember to keep her very warm and try to minimize stress on her while on your flight back."

"No problem there," Hikaru said. The nurse flashed him a smiled and left the room, closing the door softly.

"This is going to be quite an adventure…"Yoko said as she gazed into her daughter's eyes. Hikaru came along side the two and sat at the edge of their bed.

"You're right. But she'll be fine. When we get on the plane, I'll purchase all the seats around us, somewhere in the back corner, so she can sleep."

Yoko smiled back at her husband. But before he could even return his wife's warm smile, someone stepped in, making sure the door was closed behind him. It was a male nurse, wearing the trademark light blue scrubs and pushing a wheelchair. He turned up to the two, expectantly.

"Oh, excuse me?" he began. "Are you ready to go?"

The couple returned a puzzled look.

"Go?" Yoko asked. "But…the doctor said we couldn't leave until tomorrow."

This time, the nurse had the confused look. He glanced down at his chart.

"Valerio? And newborn daughter Sara?"

Yoko shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry. We are Takeshi. This is Yukino. But you are right on one thing, she's brand new to the world."

"Oh…excuse me,' the nurse said. He started out of the door, but paused before it. He turned around with a small smile.

"This…might sound weird. But…my wife is a few months away from giving birth. Do you mind if I hold your daughter? From what I can tell from over here, she's completely adorable."

"Ok," Yoko said without hesitation. The man walked up and scooped Yukino gently in his arms. He smiled at the tiny figure in his arms. She let out a small cry and started to wave her hands in the air.

"Guess she doesn't like me," the nurse said, and handed her back to Yoko. He patted Yukino on the head and nodded, thankfully to the two.

"I can't wait. You two are so lucky. Sorry for the intrusion. I wish you the best."

"Thank you. And you too," Hikaru said. With that, the nurse grabbed the wheelchair and exited, closing the door behind him. Sure that no one was around, he reached into the pants he was wearing under his scrubs and pulled out a cell phone.

"Hey, Yamada?" he whispered. "You're right. Room 512. That's where the Diclonius is. No, she's unmistakable. Trademark horns and everything. The two parents looked very young, maybe 25 or so. Yes…there is potential for them to have more children. It's obvious they've come into contact with Lucy at one point in their lives. Ok. I've done my part. Send your guys in whenever you're ready."

The nurse hung up the phone with a sigh. Killing adults, he had no trouble with. But…a newborn? Even if it was for the future of the earth, he didn't like it. However, he had to do what he was paid for.

* * *

"E…excuse me," came a small voice from the other side of the Takeshi family's door. The two turned to see a small woman nurse peeking through. She took a moment and nodded to them. 

"I'm sorry. The doctor wants to see little Yukino one last time before you go. It will only be for an hour or so, just to make really sure she's ready."

The couple frowned, but relented.

"Very well," Yoko said. The nurse walked over and gently carried the young Yukino away. No more than a few minutes had passed than there was another set of visitors at the door. They were taller gentlemen, wearing professional suits. They both seemed very serious, which made the blood in Yoko and Hikaru's blood run cold.

"Takeshi Yoko and Takeshi Hikaru?" the man on the right asked. The two nodded, slowly.

"Y-yes…" Yoko said. The man on the right stepped forward.

"I'm sure you are wondering about the defects in your child's birth."

Immediately, the two spun around to the man.

"Yes! But we haven't been able to find out anything!" Hikaru began. "Do you know what's going on?"

The man nodded.

"Your daughter is a Diclonius. A mutation of a normal human. More than likely, you were infected several years ago at the hands of Lucy, the escaped Diclonius. These mutants seek the destruction of mankind. Left unchecked, your child Yukino would kill countless hundreds of people. That is…if she is left to grow up."

The room grew silent. At first, the couple wasn't quite sure of what the strange man was saying.

"A…mutant?" Yoko asked.

"That's right. The horns on the head at birth prove it. These mutants exhibit a particularly dangerous persona around humans. They multiply by infecting their hosts with their own DNA. Without our intervention, the world would soon be overrun. You understand that we do what we have to do for the good of the planet."

"What you must…" then, it hit her. Horrified, her eyes widened. "No! You…don't mean—"

"We must kill your child. Please understand."

"Kill my daughter!" Hikaru yelled. "Like hell I would understand! She's _my_ daughter!" Hikaru lunged forward, only to be stopped by a gun to his face, silencer included. The man on the left waved it in a manner to suggest he should back up.

"Understand. We do this for mankind. If we didn't, the human race as we know it would disappear in a matter of decades."

"You won't touch her!" Hikaru said through his teeth. He reared back, about to try and save his daughter, but the door behind him burst open. The same small nurse entered, not aware that there were two people in front of the door. The door struck the man on the left, jarring him and his gun. His finger slipped, firing a shot that pierced Hikaru's heart and imbedded itself in the wall behind him. Hikaru, his eyes wide from the sudden shock, fell over, dead mere seconds later. Yoko and the nurse both screamed at the shot.

"Hikaru!" Yoko screamed. She hopped out of her bed and ran to his side.

"Wh-what's going on!" The young nurse demanded, her voice quivering in fear. The two men calmly looked at each other.

"Raphael, you idiot," the man on the right said. "You always kept your trigger finger too tight. Now look what you've done."

"You've _killed_ him!" Yoko screamed at the top of her lungs, her face red and tears streaming down her face. "You monsters! You killed—"

The man on the left squeezed the trigger again, putting a searing shot through her head. She collapsed in a heap on top of her late husband. The man then turned to the nurse, quivering with fear.

"Pl—please. Don't kill me!" she pleaded. The man shook his head.

"Leo? Think she's seen too much?"

Leo shook his head, sad and irritated.

"This isn't worth saving. I'll get the clean up crew."

He reached into his jacket and pulled out his cell phone. As he brought it to his ear, a silenced shot echoed off the wall, followed by a shallow thud and the closing of the room's door.

"Hey, this is Leo," the man began. "This mission is a bust. But they won't have any more children. The child? No, I don't know where she is. But we'll find her soon enough. We do have the proper clearance. Just send up someone to clean up this mess. And keep the doctors busy while you're doing it. Right. I'll meet you at the café for payment. It better be a lot."

The man hung up the phone. He sighed and tapped his comrade on the shoulder.

"Let's go," he said as the two walked out of the door and eventually outside. "We've got other contacts to hit and we need to start preparing today. Hopefully, we'll do it right this time."

Raphael said nothing. The two walked outside the hospital and back down a dark, shallow alley where they secretly parked their car. Leo reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys. Then, a curious sensation struck his face. It was a warm liquid. Puzzled, he turned just in time to see his comrade's lifeless body slide down the passenger side of his car. Instantly, he knew what happened. He reached into his jacket like a reflex, pulling out a small SMG. But before he could even see it coming, the second shot echoed from a distance, striking him right between the eyes. He fell against his car, lifeless, a victim of a faction out for revenge.

* * *

Three days had passed. This was highly unusual, especially for new parents, but it wasn't unheard of. Doctor Halse shook his head at the now parentless Yukino. 

"Still no word from her parents?" he asked his PA. He shook his head, sadly.

"No. It's as if they just vanished. There are no records of them getting on any plane or anything."

Doctor Halse sighed.

"Well. I guess this one's going up for adoption. Hopefully, she'll find a nice home. But with her…strange appearance, I doubt she'll live a life outside the orphanage."

* * *

Rico slowly opened the door to her and Henrietta's room. It had been a few weeks since the incident with Angelica. No one talked about her any more. Maybe there was good reason behind that. Instead, each girl went on to her normal routine. Currently, Henrietta was examining a small cup of tea in front of her, one eye closed, closely inspecting it as if looking for anything that might seems suspicious. 

"Oh. What are you doing?" Rico asked as she closed the door. Henrietta turned up to her with a half smile.

"It's still not tasting right. I don't understand. I did everything I remembered, but something is still wrong about it."

Rico nodded and came up to the small cup. She peeked in quickly and turned back to Henrietta.

"I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Me neither," Henrietta admitted. She set the cup down on the small table before her. "Maybe I added too much sugar?"

Rico walked over and sat down on her bed. It was then Henrietta noticed there were smudges all over her face and the obvious smell of gunpowder all over her.

"So what did you and Jean to today?"

"Oh, just some target practice. He said I needed to be able to identify multiple hostiles more quickly. Then he scolded me for missing my next shot. But I didn't mind. If he says that's what I need to do to get better, then I should do it, right?"

"Right."

"So what are you and Jose going to do with your time off?" Rico asked after she slipped off her shoes. "I heard Jean talking about it."

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in a while."

On that note, their room door opened. Jean stood there and looked towards Rico. The two girls turned to the sound.

"Rico. Let's go. We have something we need to do," he said simply.

"Oh. Ok." Rico threw her shoes back on and hopped up. Jean sighed to himself, almost angered.

"Wash up first, Rico. Then meet me in Lorenzo's office."

"Ok. Sure thing." Rico hurried out after him.

Jean paused just a moment, glancing at Henrietta before turning and leaving in much the same way he had shown up. Now that there was no one else in the room, Henrietta turned back to the mysterious cup of tea. But no sooner had she started mixing some sugar inside, than a knock came from her door.

"Come in," she said. The door opened, revealing Jose in a sharp looking business suit and tie. Henrietta hopped up with a smile.

"Jose!"

"How are you doing today, Henrietta?" he asked. Henrietta folded her hands behind her back.

"Oh, everything's fine. I was just working on my tea, that's all."

"That's good to hear. Never give up."

"Right!"

"Now, we have some business to take care of in Rome. It's apparently enough to interfere in our off time. Lorenzo has assigned us to work with Rico and Jean while Hillshire and Triela are away. This seems fairly urgent and has specific rules that I think you two should hear. Can you meet us in Lorenzo's office as soon as possible?"

"Ok, Jose."

* * *

Earlier that evening, Hilshire, with Triela sitting silently beside him, drove along the empty coastline of the northeast shore of Italy, a city called Manfrandonia. Rumors here stated that a high-ranking official of the Republican Faction was currently in a meeting about how to better go about the Independence effort. In effect, slowing down potential threats to their ideas. This latest effort was to send a message to the capital city of Rome by setting up a series of synchronized bombings among the city's top officials, then blaming the actions on smaller gangs, thus causing an uproar for action, at which point, the Republican Faction's propaganda machine would start turning. Hilshire and Triela were to "disrupt" this meeting, sending their own message to the people of the Republican Faction. 

The sun started to set, casting all sorts of long shadows over the interior of the city. Slowly, Hilshire made his way through the streets, eventually coming up to a series of small houses on the suburbs. He parked his car in front of a small shopping center, as to not look to suspicious.

"You know what to do," he said to Triela. "Kill them all. This is a secret meeting not even the lower rankings of the Faction know, so the resistance shouldn't be a problem. Get a hold of me when you're done."

"Right," Triela said. She stepped out of the car with little more than a purse hanging off her shoulder. Unnoticed, Hilshire drove off to wait in an inconspicuous location as Triela glanced up to the street signs. Her target was about a third of a block down the street, towards the darker end of the road.

As if she had lived in this area all her life, she walked down the street. The sun had just set; the only light being those from the sporadic street lamps flickering off and on. Slowly, the building she was looking for came into view. She glanced around the general area before breaking into a dash down one of the alleyways and resting her back on the brick building. She expertly retrieved her Sig P230SL from out her purse and raised it to the side of her head. She took a moment to listen, steadying her breathing. There were no sounds, none at all. Not even the normal sounds of the night just starting.

She put the thought out of her mind. Better be prepared for anything, even if she didn't hear anything at all. Just as she was about to infiltrate the building through the window to her left, a small footstep cut her off. She whirled around to the sound. A pair of green eyes stared back at her from the darkness. She lost herself for just a moment, staring at the strange site before the person, most likely a small child, ran off in the night. She sprinted over to see just exactly who that was, but by the time she had rounded the corner, the child was gone.

Well, she hadn't probably seen anything anyway. It was dark out here, and Triela's mostly dark outfit blended in. And her pistol was black as well, so she probably didn't see that. Besides, she couldn't chase after her, even if she did suspect her as being part of a patrol. She had vanished without a trace.

Triela focused back on her task. With one blow of her left arm, she shattered the pane glass window and hopped in, rolling when she hit the ground and pointing her gun into the distance as to be ready for anything.

Nothing. The house was mostly dark, save for a small light down one of the hallways, towards where a bedroom should've been. She slowed her breathing and slowly marched forward, ready for anything. It was apparent that she was in some sort of living room, with small urns or plants and many works of art on the walls. However, something strange made her pause. The plants on the far side of the room were all broken. It looked like someone had just slammed them into the ground for no reason. And in front of the broken shards of pottery and plants was a large, black figure. Triela walked over and tapped the shape with her foot.

It was a person. A man, to be exact. And he was dead, his gun just a few inches from his hand. Triela instantly raised her head, ready for some kind of ambush, but it never came. The house was totally devoid of noise. She stepped over the body and continued her way to the bedrooms, passing by another adjacent room and a bathroom with the lights on. Small dark splotches on the wall coalesced into large stains the closer she got to the bathroom. There had been a fight here, she could tell. Spent ammo casings started to litter the floor around the bathroom. And inside, another dead body. Triela stepped in to see the man slouched over in the bathtub. She walked over and tapped the body. The force of her foot caused the body to shift and roll on to the ground. Triela curled her lip, stepping away in disgust.

Something had sliced the head of this man right off, just like a razor. The cut was clean and almost professional. And in the bathtub, just a huge, red stain. More than likely, the person's missing head.

Now, even Triela started to grow confused, and worried. She hurried out of the room towards the only bright light in the house. Before her were three more dead bodies, strewn about as if they were literally thrown into various areas of the walls. These bodies were in worse shape than the ones before. Appendages were broken, and in some cases, were completely severed from their body. Central in the room was a larger man's body. Triela walked over and turned the body over. The face of the man, frozen in pain, matched the person's face she was supposed to kill. Obviously, someone had beaten her to it. She stepped back, away from the body, noticing that the blood was still warm on her finger. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hilshire. This is Triela," she began. She paused a moment. "Look, we've got a problem here. Apparently, someone's beat us to this. Yea, they're all dead. Approximately five bodies. At least that's how many parts I could count. Yea, you heard me. Something butchered these bodies. It looks like it was done with some kind of sharp weapon like a knife. But whoever did it must be pretty strong to slam these full grown men against walls before they died. Got it. I'll take the pictures and meet you outside. Bye."

Triela sighed and pulled out her camera. While she didn't even have to lift a finger on this mission, it struck her as extremely strange. Putting her thoughts aside, she snapped the pictures that Hilshire wanted and met him outside, about another half block down the road.

* * *

"So, what's the current condition?" Jean asked Lorenzo as he, his brother and their two young cyborgs stood in his office; ready for any kind of mission he might have in store. 

"Hilshire and Triela just phoned in," he began, "And we've got some troubling news. It appears as though someone has beat them to their mission, killing everyone in their target house."

Jose and Jean just stared as Lorenzo.

"I don't see what's so bad about that," Jean admitted. "Perhaps they had it coming?"

"Well, this is a little more severe than the killings that result out of political necessity within the Republic. We've experienced those kinds of killings before. However, this time, the punishment was more severe."

"How so?" Jose asked. Lorenzo straightened out in his chair and leaned forward.

"Five bodies. All of them killed. And not only that, their bodies ripped apart and flung about like children's toys. Triela reports that at least three of them were missing major parts of their body. Arms, Legs. She even found the headless corpse of a man, but could not locate the decapitated head."

"I see," Jose said thoughtfully. "Then this is a big deal. We don't know of anyone that would perform such a high profile killing, even if it was a necessity."

"That's right," Jean said, actually agreeing with Jose. "Usually, they are executed with little to no fanfare. But this story seems like it would be on the front pages of every major newspaper this side of Rome."

"Exactly. The Republican Faction would never perform a killing like this. And as for their political goals, this is too much, even for them. Popular opinion might sway against them if they admitted to even have a small part in this," Lorenzo said.

"And they wouldn't want that," Jose replied.

"Right, which is why I want you two to go down there and investigate. I'm calling Hilshire and Triela back to follow up on some leads in this area. It will be their job to follow up on any thing you two find. We don't know what to expect, so make sure you are prepared for the worst."

Jose and Jean nodded. Jose turned down to Henrietta, standing in perfect fashion.

"Did you hear everything, Henrietta?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Go and get ready. I'll meet you in your room."

"Right." Henrietta left as Jose turned to Jean. He made eye contact briefly with him before Jean started out the door.

"Rico. Get ready. We're leaving soon."

"Yes sir."

* * *

So there you go. The first chapter and the hardest one to write. Not only did I have to make it good, I had to put in the hook fairly early, so you'd actually care what happens in my story. Honestly, it's extremely hard to take two adult animes and make them fit the teen rating. I hate how defaults to Teen, but it's necessary. If it's too much, let me know. But i think 15 year olds have seen worse stuff than this online. I don't really like this chapter. The pacing is way to fast for me, in my opinion, but I had a lot of ground to cover. But what do you expect after only a day? And one more thing. It you hate Cliffhangers, don't read any of my stories. They are cheap, but useful, especially when a few days or weeks go in between updates! I hope you liked this. R&R if you like, but I hope you enjoyed it most of all. And if you didn't, tell me why. I'd appreciate it! 

Edit: Dang this formatting! It won't let me keep my scene change breaks! Stupid manual entry. What's up with that! I've got to put rulers for scene changes? But i like my little stars! Feh, whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I apologize for the lame title of this story. Normally, I get the titles after a few weeks of work. Just bare with me here. But honestly, this is probably as fun as writing one of my original works.

Chapter Two

The sun shone brightly over the world on that day, particularly over the city of Manfrandonia. It woke up Yukino, like it usually would at this time of year, early in the morning. It was for the better, actually. She never had to set her alarm. The bright sun would always get her up in plenty of time for school. And today was a very special day. She turned eight years old, and couldn't wait to tell all her friends at school about it.

She hopped out of bed, raced into the bathroom to get ready extra fast, so she could be the first one of the kids at the bus stop, providing her an excellent chance to brag about her now being one of the oldest students in the class.

She devoured her breakfast and ran past her foster parents, but not before they wished her a happy birthday and told her about the special surprise that would be waiting for her when she got home. That only made her want to get to school even faster. The sooner she got there, the sooner she could get her surprise. But not before she had donned her pink baseball cap. Her parents said she should wear that to avoid any situations and got fairly mad whenever she forgot to wear it in public.

The young Yukino raced up to the bus stop. Already, there were two people there. Adelina and her sister Carmela. The two were twins and took great pleasure in dressing just like each other; save for the bows in their pony tailed hair. Adelina would always use a red bow and Carmela would always use a green one. Still, it was quite difficult distinguishing between the two.

"Hey guys!" Yukino said as she ran up to them, breathing heavily. "Guess…guess what day it is today?"

"What?" the sisters asked in unison. Yukino took a moment to catch her breath. She straightened out with a smile.

"It's…my birthday!" she exclaimed.

"Wow, really?" Carmela asked.

"How old are you?" Adelina followed. Yukino stuck her chest out.

"I'm eight years old! Now I'm one of the oldest people in the class. And you know what that means?" she leaned closer to the sisters and winked at them. "That means you have to do what I say."

"No way!" the sisters countered, smiling. "We are _not_ listening to you!"

Yukino folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh, yes you are. And the first thing you can do is give me the your mom packed with your lunches."

The two sisters rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'll tell you what," Adelina began. "How about tomorrow, I see if I can get a tray of your very own? And then you can come over and we can do our homework together."

"Yea, that's a good idea," Carmela chimed. "Besides, had we known about your birthday earlier, we would've brought you some muffins anyway."

"Yea really, you could've told us earlier."

Yukino smiled as the bus pulled up.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise. Things are gonna be different now that I'm older."

The three sat in their usual seat for the short bus ride to school. Once there, Yukino burst into her classroom, announcing her good fortune throughout the entire population.

"Hey! I'm eight today!" she said to one of the students in her class. While she didn't really know this young man, she felt it was important to tell him. He nodded to her, not really concerned.

"Ok, great," he returned. Yukino beamed and then raced off in another direction. But before she got far, a taller young boy blocked her path. He was Demetrio, and generally regarded to be the class bully. Yukino paused her hurried flight and turned up to him.

"So, what is today, _orphan_?" he asked coldly. Yukino narrowed her eyes.

"My birthday! And I'm not an orphan! I have a family."

"Oh, so today is your birthday? I'm surprised you made it all the way to eight. You know, most orphans die before they become eight. You'll probably die really soon, so you better enjoy your birthday."

"You're lying!" Yukino cried. "I know a lot of other people like me who lived a really long time!"

"Oh yea, like who?" Demetrio countered. Yukino paused a moment. Adelina and Carmela came up along side of her, stepping in front of her.

"You're just jealous because it's not your birthday!" Adelina said.

"Yea, and even if it was, you're so mean that no one would care!" Carmela added.

"Shut up! All of you. Or I'll bust you up real good!" Demetrio said while he clenched his fist.

"Now now, children. Please take your seats," Yukino's teacher said, breaking them up. Demetrio shot a harsh glance at Yukino as the two met eyes just for a second.

"I'll get you! You just wait!" Demetrio said once the teacher walked to the front of the class. Yukino narrowed her eyes at him.

"At least people care about _my_ birthday!"

Demetrio sunk back in his desk. Nothing more was heard from him through out the majority of the day. Lunch passed without incident. Adelina and Carmela even decided to let Yukino have one of their mother's world famous muffins. Soon, the day started to draw to a close. There was one more thing to do before the final lesson of the day, and that was recess. Finally, a chance for Yukino's age to show. And she better do it soon, the sky was clouding up.

She raced outside, claiming the best swings on the swing set, saying they should go to the oldest first. For the most part, the people around her listened. But that was because for most of the time, it was Adelina and Carmela next to her. The three played together for a few moments, before Adelina and Carmela hopped off of the swings set, trying to see who could to farthest.

"Ok, Yukino. Remember where we landed!" Adelina called to her. "We're going to get some water. We'll be right back!"

"Ok! But I think I'll still be able to beat you!" Yukino called to them. For a few moments, she jumped off of her swing, trying to beat their mark, but she just couldn't do it. The teacher blew a whistle, signaling the end to recess. Yukino frowned at her luck. But she made sure to draw a line in the sand just about two inches ahead of where her friends landed. It would probably last until tomorrow's recess. She turned and started to run back to class, but before she took a second step, Demetrio blocked her path, accompanied by two other young boys, shorter, but no less mean looking. Yukino paused and narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"Hey, orphan. You want to say something to us?" Demetrio asked. Yukino nodded.

"I sure do! You and your friends are nothing but meanies! That's why no one cares about you."

"Well, it's gonna be hard for people to care about you once you die."

"I'm not gonna die!" Yukino shouted.

"Stupid orphan, doesn't realize she's gonna die. _Tomorrow_." Demetrio said to the two boys beside him. They both nodded in agreement.

"Yea, that's a shame."

"She'll die and that'll be the end of her."

"No! Shut up!" Yukino yelled, the rest of the class having gone inside already. "You're all wrong!"

"And what happens if we are wrong?" Demetrio countered, stepping closer. He shoved Yukino back with his right hand. "What are you gonna do, orphan?"

"I'm not an orphan! And—and--!"

"She still doesn't get it, does she guys? This Orphan's gonna die!"

"Orphan's gonna die! Orphan's gonna die!" his two cronies chanted. Soon, Demetrio started in the regular chanting of Yukino's fate. Tears started to pool in her eye. She clenched her tiny fists until they turned red.

"Aww? What's the orphan gonna do? Gonna hit me?"

"Shut up!" Yukino shouted as loud as she could. She covered her eyes with her forearm and tried to run past the bullies, but Demetrio was just a bit faster than she was. He grabbed her by the sleeve of her dress and threw her to the ground.

"Where you going? We're not done with you! But it doesn't matter anyway. All orphans die once they turn eight."

"They don't!" Yukino sobbed. "And—and you guys are _mean_!"

"Orphan's gonna die! Orphan's gonna die!" the gang resumed. Yukino crumbled to the ground in tears as the three surrounded her. The started to shove her back and forth as she screamed at them to stop. But that only made them start pushing harder. Soon, the pushing turned into hits, and then fist blows. Yukino cried out in pain and tried to fight back, but the boys outnumbered her and were much stronger.

"See! This is why you're gonna die!" Demetrio yelled. Yukino tried to counter his jeer, but the only thing that came out of her mouth were sobs. She didn't want to die. She couldn't die. But…a realization suddenly hit her, from somewhere in the back of her head. These boys _were_ trying to kill her! Then, the pain left her body. Her tears stopped and she paused on her hands and knees as the boys continued to jeer and hit her. She knew what she had to do.

"They can't kill me…if they are already dead…" she whispered to herself. She flailed her arms and legs behind her, catching one of the boys in the mouth with her clenched fist. She jumped to her feet and backed up a little bit.

"What's wrong, orphan? Afraid to die?"

"I'm not an orphan!" Yukino shouted. "And I'm not going to _die_!" From somewhere deep within her chest, a murderous rage arouse. And suddenly, the ability to control what she saw in her head as tools. Tools that could kill with ease, had the strength of ten men, and could slice like daggers. Before any of the boys could land another hit, the invisible weapon acted on it's own, defending Yukino by slicing the hand clean off of the boy to the right. He screamed in agony as he crumbled to the ground in tears, a few specks of blood landing on Yukino's dress.

At first, the Demetrio and the other boy didn't realize what happened. But below them, their friend's hand bled with more blood than they had ever seen. The two looked up to Yukino, eyes wide and faces pale as sheets of paper. She lowered her head with an evil smile as the clouds above them burst open in a violent downpour. Behind her, visible from the raindrops striking them, were four sets of what seemed to be invisible hands, coming from out her back. The hands danced and floated, wiggling their fingers, almost itching to strike a new target.

"You see, this is why I'm not going to die," Yukino uttered. She stepped forward. "Because I'm going to kill you first."

Neither of the two boys had time to react. In a flash of red and the sound of bones breaking from unimaginable force, the two fell to the ground, only leaving the handless boy lying there, screaming. Yukino maneuvered her invisible hands to grab the poor boy by the neck. She peered deep into his eyes before a quick jerk from the hand separated his head from the rest of this body. The two pieces fell to the earth in a pool of rain-diluted blood.

Something hit her right then. A strange desire, but she couldn't quite pinpoint what that was. She forgot all about her birthday and even her parents. She could never go back to them now, anyway. She felt different some how. But, it was like this was inside her all along. She brought her invisible hands to her face and gazed into them. Blood never seemed stain them for long, especially in this downpour.

"I…I can't go back…" She paused a moment, looking down the horizon. It was fairly easy. She needed shelter and food, and soon figured out the easiest way to go about it.

"I'll have to kill again if I'm going to survive."

* * *

Night soon fell upon the town. Yukino had been walking all that time, searching for shelter. For some reason, she had no inclination to go back to her parents. However, using someone else's house was a fairly good idea to her. She walked until she found one that caught her eye. A medium sized brick house along a street of similar houses. There was even a small shopping center within walking distance.

"This should do," she thought to herself. Without hesitation about what she was going to do to the people inside, she gently knocked on the door. After no one had answered, she decided to use her new powers to make herself welcome. If they wouldn't come see her, she would go and see them.

* * *

It took just about a day to get to where they were going. But finally, they were here in the scenic waterfront town of Manfrandonia. The two fratello groups split up to cover more ground. Their goal? To find out anything about any kinds of mysterious RF agents that may have committed such a horrendous crime. The first place Jose could think to look was the small shopping center around where Triela's target house was, and eventually, the house itself.

Jose parked his sports car near the back, next to a large, brick wall that separated the shopping center from the rest of the houses. He and Henrietta both hopped out, Henrietta carrying her usual Amanti violin case. Jose walked over to her.

"Remember our stories," he began. "You're my niece and we're just here for some shopping. If anything happens, try not to draw too much attention."

"Right," Henrietta returned. The two started off, eventually arriving at the suspect house. It was empty. There wasn't even a sign of a murder, let alone five. The local officials must've thought better than to release the story to the press, but rumors were already flying about some sort of new cult that was likely, a story conjured up by the press, and nothing more. Still, Jose couldn't rule out such things. He had no idea what to expect in this situation.

"Henrietta," he said, turning to her. "I'm going inside to look around inside."

"Ok. What should I do?"

"Try to patrol the area as best as you can. I doubt the local officers would appreciate my visit to this house."

Henrietta nodded. Jose walked to the door and opened it. It wasn't even locked. As he strolled about inside, Henrietta set her violin case on the concrete steps of the house and took a quick moment to look around. A strange little girl caught her eye from across the street. It was as if she was surprised to see her. The little girl ran over to Henrietta and smiled at her.

"Hello!" the girl said in a cheerful manner. Henrietta looked into her green eyes. She knew how to behave at a time like this.

"Hello."

"So…where are you from?" the girl asked, coming along side of her and taking moment to straighten out her pink baseball cap. Henrietta didn't even pause to answer. She had it already.

"From up north a little ways."

"Oh. And what's your name?"

"Belle. And yours?"

"I'm Yukino."

Henrietta smiled at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"So…you play violin?" Yukino asked in a manner to suggest either she was bored, or wanted a new friend. Henrietta glanced down to her violin case.

"A little. I'm just learning, though. My uncle is really helping me out. He's fairly good at it, actually."

"Wow. I never knew anyone that could play an instrument," Yukino replied. She paused just a moment before yet again, looking into Henrietta's eyes.

"So…what are you doing here?"

"You mean, in the city? Just sightseeing."

"No, I meant at my—this house. It's been abandoned for a quite some time."

Again, Henrietta didn't even falter with her story.

"Well, my uncle is in the market for a new house. It's a little crowded where he lives. Maybe we'd move down here. It's sure a nice city."

"Yea, it is!" Yukino replied. "I've lived here all my life. And…"

Yukino's expression turned sour. Henrietta turned to her, puzzled. Yukino soon recovered with a bright smile.

"Well, I really hope you move in here. Maybe we could be friends."

"Maybe," Henrietta returned with an equally bright smile. Jose stepped out of the house and turned to the two.

"Oh, Belle. I see you've met a new friend. Who is she?" he asked.

"This is Yukino. She's lived here all her life. She hopes we get this house."

Jose nodded.

"Yes, well. It's a fairly long process to get one. We'll just have to see. But I think I've seen all I need to here. Are you ready to go?"

Henrietta glanced one last time at Yukino. She then nodded to Jose.

"Sure. I'm ready."

"It was very nice meeting you, miss Yukino," Jose said with a small smile.

"You too! I hope you get the house!"

"Thank you. We'll certainly be trying."

With that, the pair stated off to their car. Yukino watched them enter and drive off somewhere. It wasn't really a big deal if they wanted her house. All she'd have to do is kill some more people and stay at that house until all of their food was gone. But it needed to be in a less populated part of town.

* * *

Night seemed to arrive sooner and sooner as far as Yukino was concerned. She had managed to stay relatively safe through out the majority of the day, however, there was an increasing tightness in her chest. A desire to do…something she wasn't quite sure of. She understood that she had to kill some more. That was the easy part. But…what was the desire she was experiencing?

Yukino walked around the outskirts of town. It took her all day to get here, but the houses were more spread out. And in some cases larger than the ones she left. One particular Mediterranean style house caught her eye. It seemed comfortable enough, and well off enough to provide at least some food and water. She could feel the tightening in her chest. The burning desire to kill something replaced the mysterious one she was getting used to. Now, she just had to see red. Red coming from another person. And it had to be soon.

The area was quiet, and especially dark. No one even noticed the small, eight year old girl walk up to the door of her target house and twist the knob. As she figured, it was locked. Bringing her invisible hands around in front of her, she snapped the metal knob like a twig and gently pushed the door open.

"Who's there?" a man called out, thinking her head a knock at the door. He rounded the corner from the kitchen, stricken at the small girl currently inside his house.

"Can I…help you?" the middle aged man asked. Yukino said nothing. She lashed out with her invisible hands, grabbing the man by his neck. She rended her target briefly before throwing what remained of his body slamming against the wall. That brought another person into the picture.

"Marco? What's going on down here?" a woman asked. She seemed to be of similar age, and was extremely concerned. She rounded the corner just in time to see Yukino stroll up into the kitchen.

"What the—Oh. A girl. What's your—"

Yukino launched her hands at her, spearing her through the chest. With surgical precision, the top half of her body slid down to the ground, dead before she hit. Yukino sighed, but somehow, managed to smile. This place was hers now. As she looked around, she felt a small breeze behind her. Then, the sound of a closing door. She spun around to see a man in his thirties, dressed in an expensive pinstriped suit. Before Yukino could lash at him with her deadly weapons, the man smiled to her, holding out his hand in a sign of friendship.

"Yukino Takeshi," the man started. "I've been looking for you for some time."

"Who are you?" Yukino hissed. The man stepped forward, still offering a hand of friendship. Not once did Yukino take note of it.

"Call me Samuel, young Diclonius." Yukino paused a moment. The man smiled at her.

"That's right. I know what you are. I'm sure for most of the life you can remember, you've been wondering why you had those growths on your head. And, more recently, why you suddenly have learned to use your vectors."

"Vectors?" Yukino asked. Samuel nodded.

"That's right. That's what we call them. Invisible hands. Tools. Even after all this time, we still have no idea how they work, but they are extremely useful, as I'm sure you found out some time ago."

Yukino didn't respond.

"I can see you wish to kill me. Very well, I'll be brief." Samuel lowered his hand and took one more step towards the young Yukino. He patted her head, coming across her small identifying horns under her pink baseball cap. "It will be an offer your DNA cannot resist."

"What is it?" Yukino asked.

"Ever wonder what happened to your parents?" Samuel began.

"Sometimes, but not recently."

"They were killed. They were carriers of the Diclonius DNA that eventually spread to you. It may have been accidental or on purpose. However, the ones that killed your parents died shortly after they performed their deed. By my two hands." Samuel raised his hands.

"What…do you mean?"

"They were hired assassins. Recently, they had killed several of my higher-ranking people. A message needed to be sent to the other assassins that accepting contracts against the Republican Faction would not be tolerated."

"Sorry. I don't understand."

Samuel nodded.

"Very well. Killing. That is what your species does, isn't it? Since I heard about your kind, I've been researching day and night to understand you. I've been following every murder possible, hoping that one would be connected with the actions of a Diclonius. I just so happened to get lucky. By sheer chance, you managed to escape your own fate and live for eight wonderful years. During that time, your understanding of who you are and your powers increased, eventually culminating in the use of your vectors. I come to ask for your help. In turn, you will receive protection."

"Protection? From what? I can defend myself."

"They want you dead, you know," Samuel said. Yukino tilted her head, confused.

"They?"

"The human race. You are a danger to them. They will either kill you or capture you for experimentation, as they did the young Lucy. Trust me, in that case, you'd wish for death. However, the Republican Faction can protect you. They won't even know you exist. All you have to do is help me kill some people. You can do that, right?"

Yukino paused a moment. His words were smooth, and somewhere deep inside herself, she knew he was right. They would want her dead. She could kill many people, hundreds, but it would never be enough to save her. However, protection from them might be the best option to ensure that her kind continued living.

"Ok. I think I can do that," Yukino finally said. "But you better not be lying, or I'll rip you in half."

Samuel came over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leading her out.

"Trust me, I have no intention of destroying our relationship. And maybe I can help you understand yourself a little more. All you have to do is destroy a certain agency, and the Republican Faction will protect you for the rest of your life."

Yukino nodded to him. It was just as Samuel thought. Her inner desires to remain alive and pass on her DNA overwrote her common sense and even the sense of innocence all little girls should have. Despite what he was told to do, he was going to strike against the Social Welfare Agency with a weapon even more powerful than the cyborgs they possessed.

So, there you go. Another chapter. As for the school episode, I took that from my own personal experiences. Children say such dumb things sometimes, and teachers could care less what happened to their students, at least where I was going to school when I was that age. As always, I hope you enjoy. I think I have an understanding of the DNA aspect of Elfen Lied, but I could be wrong. Regardless, it's too late to change it now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"We've just got some news, Henrietta. I think you should hear this," Jose said as the two ate a quick lunch at one of the local diners. They made sure to sit in a corner and Henrietta always kept an ear out for mentions of them or the agency.

"Yes, Jose. What is it?"

"The agency got a hold of me a few moments ago. They say there is a definitely strong RF presence here," he said in a low voice. "One of their more important members, Samuel Jackson, has been sighted in this town."

"Understood."

Jose passed her a small picture of the middle-aged man. He was fairly tall and quiet looking, as if his mind were always working on that next plan. However, there was something in his eyes that Henrietta didn't like at all. He had strange eyes.

"Samuel is seen as a bit of a reckless genius. He is extremely intelligent, but borders on crude ideology to further the RF's cause. He came here from America, hoping to get involved with some sort of syndicate that he could rise to power in. Conventional jobs just don't interest him."

"What do you mean?"

"He prefers subterfuge. He was a member of an elite information gathering ring in the US. Most of his work is sanctioned by the RF. However, his ideals are sometimes even passed the ideals of the RF. He would do things that no faction member would do."

"Including what happened a few days ago," Henrietta added.

"We can't rule that out. However, seeing him here is a definite sign that something major is happening here. We're going to investigate his whereabouts and hopefully catch him for questioning. If we can't catch him, I want you to kill him, all right? Such a radical mind can't be left in the RF's hands."

"Yes sir."

Just then, Jose's phone rang. He reached into his pocket and placed it by his ear.

"What's the matter?"

"Jose, this is Jean. I think I've found something that you should see. It looks like everything that happened here is circumstantial. Meet me on the eastern side of town, near the coastline. I'll take you there personally."

"All right." Jose hung up the phone and stood up, prompting Henrietta to do so as well. He reached into his pocket and left a stack of money to cover their meals and a generous tip.

"We've got to go. Jean says he's found something."

Henrietta nodded. In a few moments, the fresh smell of ocean air wafted into Henrietta's nose. The two met up with Jose and Rico and they lead them to a Mediterranean style home, around which was yellow police tape. Henrietta and Rico kept quiet as the two around them started to talk.

"So, Jean. What's here?" Jose said, taking off his sunglasses. Jean sighed and lead him to the front door, off which, the knob was snapped in two."

"Another string of murders here," Jean began. "I've already dealt with the police, thinking this had something to do with the RF. But…"

The two stepped in. There were large, red splotches were, presumably, at least two people were.

"Another two murders," Jose commented. He turned to Jean as Henrietta and Rico followed behind them. "Are these people involved with the Republican Faction?"

Jean shook his head.

"Not in the slightest. According to the information I was able to gather, these two just moved here from the south. I doubt they have any knowledge about the Republican faction, let alone the government up here."

Jose nodded.

"So…it was just by chance. A serial killer?"

"It looks that way. There's nothing linking this couple to the five Faction members that were killed earlier, but we're still looking into that. But as far as it looks now, the method of murder is the same. Something butchered these people, maybe with a knife or a sword, same as before. The bodies were treated in a similar manner, which suggests the same person. I'd say it was just a random killing spree. And it just so happened, one of his targets was inside that meeting."

"So, there's nothing linking the two murders, other than the killer. No motive or anything?"

"Well, the houses are similar in shape and color. We're looking into that. But, I think this one was just a wild goose chase."

"I see. And what about Samuel Jackson being sited here?"

"Word has it he was just passing through, on his way to a venture meeting up north. We lost track of him after he switched busses several times."

"So…I guess that's it then, isn't it?"

"I suppose so. I'm going to wrap things up here. We'll be here for another day or so. But you and Henrietta? Didn't you two have some time off that got canceled?"

Jose nodded.

"Yea. We were going to spend it together."

Jean turned his back and started towards Rico. He waved his hand behind him.

"Then you two have fun then. I'll see you in a couple of days."

Jose nodded to him. "Come on, Henrietta. We're done here."

Henrietta nodded and the two walked outside. They got in their car and started to drive off. Yukino watched as they headed towards the highway. She had no idea that the small girl she was talking to was one of those cyborg people Samuel was talking about. And not only that, but there were more of them. At least eight all together. Well, if Samuel wanted them dead, she would do it. It shouldn't be that hard. In fact, her first target was right in front of her.

Break

"So, did you see those strange murders?" Triela asked Henrietta as they sat at a small table, Claes above them in her bunk bed with a book in front of her. Henrietta nodded, taking a sip of her tea.

"Yea, I saw them. Well, actually, all I saw were the results. It looked like someone just opened them up and poured everything out of them." Henrietta paused and glanced to her tea. "Still isn't right…"

"Tastes fine to me," Triela said after her sip. "And you're right. Some crazed wacko with a sword more than likely. That's what Hilshire said, anyway. First time I've heard about anything like that."

"Like what?" Claes asked, peeking down at the two. Triela smiled up to her.

"Oh, done with your book already?"

Claes returned her smile.

"No, it just so happened that what you two were talking about was fairly interesting. What's this about crazed sword wielding wackos?"

Triela turned back to her tea.

"Well, Hilshire says that's who caused those murders a few days ago. You know. The ones where Lorenzo called Henrietta and Jose off their vacation to go inspect."

"Oh yea."

"Yea, turns out to be a serial killer, and nothing more. It made my job easier. But I just can't get over what happened to them." Triela turned back up to Claes. "Those people were butchered. Some of them were missing arms and legs, and one guy was missing his whole head. I never did find it."

Claes shrugged and turned back to her book.

"Maybe he kept it. I read that more than one person throughout history has done that."

"Maybe," Triela replied. She turned to Henrietta. "What do you think?"

"Oh, well. I'm not too sure," Henrietta said as she gazed to the ceiling in thought. "Jose seems to be confident about that explanation, so that's probably…"

"…what you'll end up thinking." Triela teased. "I swear, you two were meant for each other, you know that."

"H-hey! What do you mean by that!"

"It's not bad. I'm just saying, that's all. Besides, it's a good thing. I'm happy for you. But man, I'd hate to think what would happen if you two got separated for any length of time."

"Isn't that the truth?" Claes said from her perch. Henrietta nodded to the two.

"Yea, I don't know what I would do either. But, that'll never happen. In fact, he says he's going to take me somewhere tomorrow. I don't know where, though."

"Well, as long as you get some time off, that's all that really matters, isn't it?" Triela asked.

Henrietta nodded.

"Right."

Suddenly, Triela's room door burst open. The three girls turned to see Hilshire standing there, staring at Triela.

"Triela, we're going," he began. "Back to Manfrandonia. There's been an incident down there."

"An incident? What?" she asked. Hilshire paused for a second, lowering his head slightly.

"Something happened to Jean and Rico. Someone attacked them. They were…watching them the whole time."

Triela hopped to her feet with a nod.

"Right, I'll get ready right away."

Hilshire turned and left. A second later, Jose appeared in her doorway. He met eyes with Henrietta. That's all it took for those two. She nodded to him and ran towards him.

"I'll help out too. Don't worry, I don't mind about missing our time off," Henrietta said. Jose nodded to her.

"Thank you."

Break

Jean and Rico walked around the outside of the house where the latest murder occurred. While they couldn't find any sign of Republican Faction presence, Jean just had that feeling that something was up. He could feel in his gut that this was somehow connected. However, there was nothing to go on.

"Let's take a few more moments to look around. Split up and tell me if you see anything suspicious," he said to Rico. Rico nodded, drawing her gun in the darkness and starting to round the corner.

Then, suddenly, something flashed in her mind. Jean was in danger. She spun around to the source, but even her cyborg-enhanced reflexes weren't enough to stop their assailant. She pointed the gun directly to Jean.

Jean gagged and coughed, struggling with something around his neck. Slowly, he lifted off the air, giving way to the small girl with green eyes behind him, a satisfied look on her face.

"Is your name Rico?" the girl asked, completely unconcerned with the dying Jean in her hands.

Rico said nothing. She squeezed the trigger of her gun, sending three bullets with perfect aim to the girl's head. But something deflected them. She could almost see it. It was a dull white flash, and then the bullets flew off in different directions, like they had been swatted away. Rico narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want?" she demanded. The girl's smile grew bigger. She tossed Jean towards Rico. She responded an instant later, catching him before he hit his head on the concrete. She set him on the ground and hopped over him, putting herself in between him and the strange girl.

"I want to kill you," the girl said simply. Slowly, from behind her back, Rico could see a series of four white blurs rising from behind her. They moved and wiggled what looked like small fingers, but the appendages were difficult to see fully.

"And then, after I'm done. I'll kill that man behind you."

"You won't kill him," Rico said, pointing her gun and shooting another half clip at her. Again, her bullets met with the same fate. They ricocheted off in different directions with the same white blur as before. Rico tensed up. She lowered her gun and ran towards her target, hoping to get a better shot. She emptied the rest of her clip at her in a hail of hot lead. One of the strange appendages shot at her, just as fast as her own bullets. She dove to the right, rolling and reloading her gun in the same instant. She hopped to her feet, seeing another two arms racing towards her. She cleared them with leap, spun around in the air and fired off another string of bullets. Again, nothing.

Rico landed, crouched down. Another hand shot towards her. She took perfect aim at it's palm and let loose a single bullet. It struck the hand, but didn't affect it in the slightest. Forced now on the defensive, Rico hopped over that hand as it slammed down, shattering the road below her. She turned her gaze down just for a second to see the power of those strange appendages when suddenly, one struck her across the face. It hit with the force of a razor blade attached to a baseball bat. Rico cried out, the force of the blow making her flip in the air. She landed back on the ground, holding her cheek.

"You can't stop my vectors with just side arms," the strange girl said. Rico nodded to herself.

"Vectors…" she thought. Those must be those appendages that keep attacking her. And it was true. They seemed indestructible.

Rico took a moment to plan her attack. A pair of hands came from above her, hoping to land another shot. Rico hopped backward, but in mid air, a third hand shot up to her face. But this time, Rico was faster. She grabbed the just visible hand with her left hand and struggled against its crushing strength. Even with her own enhanced strength, she was starting to lose the fight. She landed behind her, still fighting the hand that was slowly creeping to her neck. From the distance, she saw the other three hands rocketing towards her. She had to escape now.

With a twist of her head, she let go of the alien hand. It soared right over her shoulder, cutting into her shirt with what sounded like the force of vibrations, much like an electric razor. She bent backward as two of the hands soared over her chest and then hit the ground, avoiding the forth hand. Quickly, she brought her gun to bare on her target. There was no defending for her.

She let loose two shots, aimed straight at her chest. The girl with the green eyes shirked, realizing she was defenseless. She tried to jump out of the way, but both bullets found their mark in her abdomen. She stumbled backward in agony as a third bullet struck her right shoulder blade, putting her on the ground for good. Rico took full advantage of the situation. For some reason, the hands had vanished, giving her the opportunity to attack.

Rico raced over, firing another string of bullets. The girl with the green eyes clenched her teeth tight in focus. Right before the bullets struck her face, a mysterious appendage blocked their path. Rico darted to the side, hoping the arm wouldn't follow, and fired again at what she thought was an opening. But by then, all the phantom arms had returned. Rico reloaded her gun a second time and paused.

The girl on the ground struggled. She grabbed her shoulder and forced herself up.

"So, it seems you can see them. We hadn't counted on that."

Rico said nothing, keeping her total focus on the opponent in front of her. The girl narrowed her eyes in rage.

"When I'm done with you, you'll wish you were dead!" she shouted. "I'll rip that cyborg body of yours to shreds."

"No you won't!" Rico shouted. "I like my body, and you're not going to take it from me!"

In a flash of white, all four vectors attacked. Rico watched them draw closer. Again, she was leaving herself totally defenseless. A well-placed bullet to the head would end this fight once and for all. All she had to do was dodge her attack.

As expected, all found hands shot at her. She hopped to the left, making the hands pass right by her. She brought up her gun and took perfect aim.

But then, hard force clamped down on her main hand. Before she could squeeze the trigger, it yanked her arm backward, causing her whole body to spin around once, completely. In an instant, another hand grabbed her second wrist. Rico struggled against the stronger arms as the two remaining vectors grabbed both her ankles. Now immobilized, but still holding her gun, Rico lifted into the air. She struggled to bring the gun to aim at her target, but those vectors of hers were too strong, even for her. The girl with the green eyes smiled at her.

"Wow, that was a lot of fun," she began. "But playtime is over. I promised I'd kill you, that's all."

Before Rico could respond, she felt the hands release her ankles and two grab each arm. They moved in opposite directions along her forearm, slowly at first, but then increased with each second. Rico could feel the pain increasing. She began to cry out as the vectors reached their maximum strength, snapping her right arm with a sickening cracking sound, only made worse by her cyborg enhancements. Rico screamed, dropping her gun. The vectors released her right arm, leaving it hanging like a damaged limb off of a tree.

"Hmm. I don't like that. Let's try it with no arm!" the girl in front of her said with a bit of a smile. Tears welled in Rico's eyes as she realized not only was she powerless to stop this, but slowly, she was losing her body.

"I…I won't ever give up!" Rico said through her pain. "You won't take my body, and you won't take Jean!"

She tried to move her wounded arm, but she just couldn't. She could see one of the vectors rear back and then shoot towards left arm like a rocket. In the brief instant before it struck her, she could hear, and even see that the mysterious arm was cutting with extra fast vibrations.

The hand struck her shoulder, easily cutting her skin, but stopping on the hardened and enhanced bone. Blood soaked Rico's shirt as she hung by one wounded arm, the arm dripping with blood. The girl with the green eyes tilted her head, confused.

"That's strange. I can't cut through you. It was so easy with the humans earlier today." She shrugged. "Oh well, guess I'll just have to peel the flesh off of your cybernetic upgrades."

"N-no!" Rico cried. But it was too late. Now held painfully by the shoulders, two vectors grabbed the exposed flesh of her shoulder wound and the small indentions of where her right arm broke. Slowly, the vectors started to utilize their strength, making Rico scream in anguish.

"Stop it right there!" came a voice from under her. She knew that voice. It was Jean. Both she and the girl with the green eyes turned to see Jean pointing Rico's gun directly in the girl's face. Before she could drop Rico to defend herself, Jean squeezed the trigger, firing the final bullet into the girl's stomach. She squealed in pain, dropping Rico and falling on her back. A few tears started in her eyes as she cradled her wound. Jean walked over to her, his forehead bleeding, and stepped on her chest, pointing the empty gun at her face for good measure.

"Who are you with!" he demanded. "Or I'll kill you right now."

"Go ahead!" the girl spat. Jean secretly cursed his luck. She had called his bluff. But instead of relenting, Jean put more pressure on her chest.

"Answer me!"

"None of your business!" the girl said. An invisible force struck Jean across the face, making him stumble to the side, only to be caught by Rico, who helped him to stand despite the massive amount of pain it caused her shoulder.

The girl stood up, clutching her newest wound. She took a final glance at the two before narrowing her eyes.

"I'll kill all of you eventually. Just you wait."

With that, she rocketed into the sky with a loud pounding sound, leaving a pair of handprints about where she stood.

"Jean. You're…all right." Rico said, weakened by her loss of blood. She started to falter, falling to her knees but still keeping her injured and blood soaked hand on his clothing. Jean batted it away to try and keep his clothes from looking even worse.

"They were…hands…"Rico began. And fell face first into the pavement. Jean sighed and reached into his pocket. Now seemed like a good time to call with an update.

Break

Jose, Henrietta, Hilshire and Triela all sped down to Manfrandonia to the calls of Jean the previous night. Rico was alive, but she was badly wounded. However, none of the girls got to see her, as they were all busy scouring the area for any signs of what happened. But after spending two entire days of looking for something and coming up with no results, they got the word from Lorenzo to come back to the agency, just incase one of the fratello groups was ambushed again.

Then, finally, the girls were allowed to see Rico. She was recovering nicely, thanks to the efforts Dr. Bianchi, who deemed it appropriate for her to have visitors.

"Wow, Rico," Triela began placing her hand on her hip with a slight smile, "You sure did get beat up, didn't you?"

"Oh…I suppose so. But everyone is fine now, right?"

"Yea, Jean is fine. And it looks like you're on the mend."

"What on earth happened? When they first brought you here, I thought you were dead."

Rico's face turned pale. She paused a moment and then looked up to the group.

"I don't know. This girl with green eyes just attacked Jean. I tried to save him, but she was using something that looked like hands that came out of the back of her body. They were really strong. I tried to fight them, I really did! But…"

Triela frowned. She walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, taking care not to upset the wound.

"It's ok. We all know you did your best. That's what's important, isn't it?"

"I guess so…" Rico replied. Henrietta stepped forward.

"Hey, wait a second. Did you say a girl with green eyes?"

Rico nodded.

"Yea. She had green eyes. She seemed really happy as well."

"Did she…have on a pink baseball cap?"

Rico thought for a moment and then nodded again.

"Yea, I think so. She had on a pink baseball cap."

"Hmm…"Henrietta shrunk back in thought as Claes came up to her.

"So…what happened?"

"I don't know. She used those arms. She called them vectors. There were four of them. I couldn't fight them all. She said she wanted to kill me, but I had never seen her before ever in my life. Not that I think, anyway."

As the girls talked, behind them, their handlers stood and spoke with Dr. Bianchi.

"What happened to her?" Jean asked, more matter-of-factly than out of concern. Dr Bianchi shook his head.

"I've never seen anything like it. Those vectors, as she called them were able to break her arm like a stick. They can nearly cut through the cybernetic parts, and almost did. These are supposed to be state of the art alloys. For something to be stronger than them…"

"What about the girls?" Jose asked. "How are they doing?"

"Well, as you can clearly see, they are all concerned about Rico. And she insists that she saw "hands" coming out of the back of her foe."

"But I couldn't see anything," Jean said. "All I could see was her floating in air, struggling with her arms and legs."

"Their new ocular implants may have helped see them," Hilshire said. Jean nodded.

"Ok. That makes sense. But when will she be ready for combat again?"

"A few days. Maybe less, depending. However, it would be wise of you to go easy on her. She suffered a lot of damage."

Jean nodded.

"Oh, and Lorenzo called a few moments before you all arrived. He has something very urgent to discuss with all of you, and took a keen interest in Rico's recovery. I have a feeling that this might end up involving the entire agency. This is a major attack against one of our fratello groups, and I doubt he's going to take this lightly."

"Yes. We need to get to the bottom of this," Jose began. "If there's something out there that's as, or more powerful than our girls…"

"Someone might try to use that against us," Hilshire replied. Jean stuck his hands in his pockets and started to walk off.

"Looks like to me someone has already started."


	4. Chapter 4

Forgive me if this chapter seems rushed. I'm SO far behind my writing. And i just found out the day i have to catch up, i have to take my grandparents to Fort Bragg to get new ID cards. Nevertheless, i'll try my best!

Chapter Four

"They are called "Diclonius" Jean." Lorenzo began a few days later. "And they are highly dangerous."

"I see that," Jean returned. "So, what's a Diclonius?"

"Mutants of human DNA, as far as our investigation team could find out. Several years ago, one such mutant escaped a top-secret research lab bent on finding out more about them and went on a killing spree in Japan. She was dealt with, but not before spreading her virulent DNA. That's their goal, you know. To ensure their own DNA survives and to eventually take the place of humans on the world. They are extremely violent to most people, except in very rare cases."

"I see," Jean said as he rubbed his chin in thought. "So…was what Rico was saying true? What about those hands she kept talking about?"

"Those are indeed called vectors. While we understand little about them, they are effective weapons, as well as tools, and are probably more suited to the latter. It just so happens they are able to kill with them."

"Ok. I guess they are mostly invisible, except when the cyborgs are taken into account."

"Right. Our cyborgs should be able to see them and react to them. However, this is extremely serious. They prove a viable threat to the agency, especially with your attack several days ago. We don't know how many there are, exactly, but estimates indicate there may be as many as a dozen Diclonius spread out through the world. If someone were to rally them together, not only would the agency be in trouble, but the entire human race."

"So…from defeating terrorists to saving the world?"

"The two go hand in hand, Jean. Especially when you consider the latest RF movements as of late. It seems that Samuel, the one located in Manfrandonia, has been to three different countries, never staying for more than a day. Either he's trying to throw us off. Or…"

"He's searching for the Diclonius. It seems awfully convenient that he was seen in that town where the attacks took place. And since then, the random killings have stopped. However, we don't have any proof that this is in any way tied with the Republican Faction."

"We can't put this past the RF, either, especially such a radical as Samuel. As soon as Rico is well, you're going out with Triela to Samuel's last whereabouts. Jose and Monica will return to Manfrandonia to see if they can't find that Diclonius."

"Right. I'll go tell the others." Jean stood up from his chair and turned to the door.

"Also, remember to tell them, no fratello group goes alone. With two cyborgs, the chances of something grave happening are slim to nothing. And I want to keep it that way."

* * *

  


The afternoon, Jose and Henrietta sat in the cafeteria, helping themselves to a small lunch as well as deciding on what they should do for the upcoming mission. Henrietta had her cup of tea in front of her, stirring it thoughtfully.

"Um…Jose?" Henrietta began in a shy tone. "I um…I think you need to know something. About what happened to Rico."

"What is it?" Jose asked. Henrietta glanced up to him.

"Well. The girl Rico was describing. Don't you remember seeing that girl from somewhere?"

"No. Not really…"

"Remember a few days ago we went on reconnaissance? And that girl came up and started talking to us. I think…I think that was the Diclonius."

Jose thought for a moment.

"You might be right, Henrietta."

"She seemed friendly enough. If I can find her again, I know I can talk to her and find out what's going on. And even if she isn't the right girl, maybe we'll find out some more information on her. After all, she's lived there all her life."

"Good thinking. I think that's the best course of action. However, I want you to be extremely careful. If she turns out to be the Diclonius, I want you to try and not kill her. But most importantly, keep yourself safe."

Henrietta smiled up to him.

"I'm not worried about it. I think we can do this. Besides, this time we'll have some help."

On that note, a woman just about Jose's age, wearing a black coat, skirt and a red blouse walked up to their table. Behind her was a girl, slightly taller than Henrietta. Her hair was short and white, as was the woman's, and the two both had very similar looking, deep blue, almost navy eyes.

"Jose. Henrietta. It's a pleasure to finally work with you two," the woman began, offering a professional hand. Jose stood up and shook it once.

"Monica. The pleasure is mine. How is Rosetta doing?"

Monica took a step back, revealing her cyborg. "I think she's ready for a bit of a change of pace. Kill terrorists, gather information. You know the game by now."

"Well, as Henrietta and I were discussing, this might be her chance. Please, have a seat. Henrietta was just explaining something to me."

"Sure. Come on and sit down, Rosetta."

"Yes, Ma'am."

The two visitors sat down. Jose looked over to Henrietta.

"Ok. Go on with what you were saying."

"Oh. Well, I think I know the girl that Rico was describing. Jose and I met her a few days ago, on our first trip to Manfrandonia. She seemed friendly enough, so I was going to see if I could track her down and ask her some questions."

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Henrietta," Monica said. "And you can rest assured that Rosetta and I will be watching your back, just incase something happened."

"Yes Ma'am. Thank you."

"Well, I believe it's just about time for us to get ready" Jose began. "I suppose we can all get to know each other better during our car ride."

Monica nodded.

"Right. I'll see you later tonight. I'll drive, if you don't mind. It's this thing I have."

"That's fine."

Monica and Rosetta stood up.

"It was nice meeting you, Jose and Henrietta," Rosetta began.

"You too," Henrietta returned with a smile. Rosetta nodded once.

"And don't you worry. I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

"Come now, Rosetta," Monica began. "You don't want this to end up like the last mission and you having to stay in the infirmary for almost a week for repairs."

"I don't mind," she said with a smile. "The important thing is that no one was hurt."

"But you _were_ hurt and…" Monica soon gave up her argument with a sigh. "Oh well. We'll discuss this later. If you'll excuse us."

* * *

"Yukino! What happened?" Samuel asked, concerned as Yukino stepped into his current residence. She hobbled inside, still bleeding and clutching her throbbing wounds. 

"I…I couldn't beat her…" she muttered. Samuel raced over, grabbing her in his arms and helping her stand.

"Who? Who was it?"

"I-I think it was the one named Rico. But she wouldn't tell me."

"I see. Looks like you took a few shots. What happened?"

Yukino collapsed onto one knee, keeping her head facing down and gritting her teeth.

"I don't know. Once the first one hit, I just…I just couldn't use my vectors. Then, the fight changed sides. I wounded her just as much, though."

"But she'll be back up to par within the next few days. You, on the other hand, might take more time to heal."

"S-sorry. I'm not quite done, yet." Yukino forced herself up to her feet, showing the resilience of a full grown adult. She walked over and fell on Samuel's sofa.

"Just…give me another chance. I'll show her. I want my revenge. And when I see the other ones, I'll tear them apart."

"Hmm…that's a good point," Samuel said thoughtfully. Yukino turned to him as he sat beside her.

"What?"

"There's other cyborgs in that agency. We don't know how many, but it's safe to say at least a half dozen, I'm sure. With more on the way. Two could be too much for you to handle."

"I can handle it. Just give me a few days."

"Well, I have managed to throw off their pursuit. The probably think I've left town long ago. But if I know the agency, they'll be here with reinforcements. We might have a day or two at the most."

"That's all the…time I need. I just need to rest a little."

Samuel turned to her, concerned.

"Now, don't push yourself. I need your help. You're no good to us dead. And then what happens to the rest of your species?"

"I'll be fine…" Yukino said, annoyed. Samuel suddenly turned off towards the distance in thought.

"That's another question. What about…the rest of your species?"

Yukino shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"I once read Diclonius were able to sense the presence of other Diclonius. Having a few more allies might be beneficial, if there are in fact more. Can you feel anything strange around this city?"

Yukino again shook her head.

"No."

"Well, tell me if you start to feel a strange presence near by. In the mean time, I'll take you to the hospital and make sure you're better. But we need to keep low for the next couple of days."

* * *

Several days passed. It may have been a week. And absolutely nothing. Whatever this "Diclonius" was, she was extremely capable of avoiding any kind of detection, even by the two groups of fratello that now made residence in this city. It may have gone faster if the two had separated once they reached the city, however, Lorenzo made it crystal clear: from now until this problem is solved, no team goes alone. 

"So…tell us a little about yourself," Jose said as he, Henrietta and their company sat in a fancy restaurant eating dinner after a day of finding nothing. "We rarely met at the agency, save for the usual greetings in the hallway. You were always on your separate assignments, and Henrietta and I had our own."

"Well, I don't think there's much to tell," Monica began with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I work the same field you do. You can imagine the things I go through."

"Yes, I can," Jose replied. "But…share with me how you train Rosetta there. Is it any different than the usual? I hear her performance is on par with Triela's, but yet, you two seem to not always cooperate all the time."

Monica let out a small chuckle and a nod.

"Yes, it's true. Rosetta here has five kills this month, one less than Triela. She is always eager to help out, but…I suppose I don't like the conditioning process as a whole. I use the bare minimum, and even then, that's probably not really enough."

Monica turned and smiled at Rosetta. She returned her smile. The two seemed awfully playful about the whole conditioning concept, evident in how casually they spoke about it.

"But it is true. Rosetta here sometimes won't listen to orders that are for her own good. Maybe I try and protect her too much. I understand the implants they are given greatly enhance them, but I just don't like to see her hurt. You understand, right?"

"Of course I do," Jose said. "But especially in this kind of work, wounds are to be expected. The best thing we can do is trust in our relationship with our girls. They'll always do what is best."

Monica frowned slightly.

"For us, or for them?" she whispered. Jose and Henrietta remained quiet.

"So…how many kills have you got this month?" Rosetta asked Henrietta in what seemed like an effort to salvage the conversation. Henrietta turned to her, a bit surprised at her generally friendly tone.

"Oh. Only three this month. Jose and I have been running back and forth to here. And we did at least get some time off."

"I'm sorry, Henrietta," Jose began. "I promise, once this is over, we'll go and spend some time outside the agency, just like I promised."

"Oh no, it's ok. I don't mind working."

"You really aren't afraid of that Diclonius, are you?" Monica asked Henrietta. She shook her head with a smile.

"Not really."

"But, you remember what happened to Rico, right?"

"Well. That was with just her. But…we have each other here now, right? We'll be fine, I think. Especially if the girl I met was the Diclonius. She seemed like she matched Rico's description really well."

"Yea, together we can stop her! If we ever find her, that is," Rosetta chimed. Henrietta turned to her and the two started their own little conversation.

"Looks like those two have become fairly fast friends," Jose noted. "That's a good sign. It means they'll work well together."

"Yea…" Monica began in a dreamy tone. "Rosetta…was always extremely friendly. Even back…" she suddenly cut her sentence off. "Oh, we should be getting back, I think. We don't want to rouse too much suspicion here. Even though we don't know if the RF is involved, it would be safe to say we should be on alert."

Jose nodded.

"Ok then. Henrietta, shall we go?"

She turned to him and nodded.

"Sure. I'm full. And I think—" Henrietta cut herself off, tilting her head up towards the ceiling.

"Henrietta? Is something wrong?" Jose asked. Henrietta frowned in thought.

"I thought…for just an instant…" she paused a moment while all eyes at the table rested on her. She shook her head and turned to Jose.

"I just thought I heard something, that's all. But it was probably nothing."

"Actually, I think I heard something too," Rosetta admitted. "It was there for only a second, and then it was gone. It felt kinda bad. Like…"

"Someone was watching us?" Monica asked. Rosetta nodded slowly.

"Something like that. But this place is so full of people."

"A better place to hide," Jose began. "Do you think the Diclonius is here, Henrietta?"

She paused a moment and shook her head.

"I don't know. It just feels strange, that's all."

"We better play this safe," Jose resumed. "I do think it's time to go. Shall we?"

"Right. The girls can look around on the outside after we leave. Maybe they'll find her."

The group got up, after leaving a generous, but not too noticeable tip and stepped outside. As they walked to their car, Henrietta and Rosetta both scanned the sky.

"I don't hear anything…" Henrietta began. Rosetta nodded with her.

"Nothing."

Just when their handlers were about to give up the chase and call it a night, a sound entered Henrietta's ears. It was the sound of something vibrating at a very high frequency. Henrietta lashed out with her sidearm, spinning to the white blur as it rocketed towards her. Before she could even squeeze off a shot, something grabbed her shoulders. It felt like she was being thrown into the air. Suddenly, she landed hard on some kind of rooftop. She recovered quickly and pointed her gun at the person before her; green eyes instantly giving her away.

"Henrietta!" Jose gasped, watching the dark figure soar off to the rooftop. He pulled his gun and turned to Monica.

"Rosetta! Go get your weapon!" Monica commanded. "Be as fast as you can. Jose and I are going to Henrietta. Please hurry!"

"Right!" Rosetta said as she sprang off towards the trunk of their car. Jose and Monica started to run up the ladders towards the rooftop, the sounds of the impending battle reaching all the way down to them.

"What are you doing!" Henrietta demanded. The girl just smiled.

"You recognize me, don't you?"

"Your name is Yukino. I remember you. And you're the one that hurt Rico and Jean!"

Yukino shrugged.

"So, you know. That still won't save you. You see, I have to kill to, so that my species will live on. It's nothing personal. I was actually hoping we could be friends at one point."

Henrietta narrowed her eyes, gripping her gun tighter. She could hear the footsteps of her friends below her, however, four white, shadowy figures emerged from behind Yukino. Henrietta took a step back. It would take a few moments for her friends to arrive. But even she knew, she didn't have that long to wait.

* * *

"Hilshire. This is Triela. We've arrived at the suspect house. There are definitely people inside," she whispered through a cell phone that evening. "We can't be too sure who's inside, though. I'm wanting to know what Rico's found."

"Ok, give me a minute," came Hilshire's voice from the other end. He turned to Jean, sitting next to him in the passenger seat of his fancy car with a pair of binoculars.

"What's the word with Rico?" he asked. Jean lowered his binoculars and turned to him.

"Looks like there is a significant Republican presence here. However, the only way we can tell if it's Samuel is to go in there and find out for ourselves."

Hilshire nodded and went back to his phone.

"Did you hear that, Triela? You have the OK to infiltrate. We want Samuel alive, if at all possible. Rico will provide your back up. Go in there and find out what's going on."

Triela gave a small nod to her phone.

"Understood."

She pocketed her phone, exchanging that for her Sig P230SL. She sank back into the shadows, coming around the corner of the building, planting her back along the wall. She glanced out a moment. There were two men standing there, looking as if they were just loitering, but Triela knew better.

"She's in position," Hilshire said, watching Triela sink back into the shadows. Jean nodded.

"Take them, Rico," Jean said through his phone. An instant later, one of the guards jarred backward as a few specks of blood stained the wall behind him. Before his ally could figure out what had happened, Rico planted a perfect bullet in his head, jarring him back and down the concrete steps. Triela dashed out around the corner and with a massive boot, kicked the door open without hesitation. She brought her gun in front of her and squeezed off two rounds in the shocked man in front of her. She spun to her left, then to her right. It looked like everything was clear. However, that was an awful lot of noise. They would be coming soon. And on that note, she could hear a distant door open.

Quickly, she ducked to the right, over towards the window. Rico was there, and her aim was probably a match for her own.

"Hey! What's going on in here!" a man's voice thundered. He ran around the corner, only to meet the kiss of hot lead in his face. He fell backward, bumping into two more men, each carrying small sub machine guns. Triela took action in an instant. She dove to the ground, providing Rico with the perfect targeting opportunity. She fired one lone bullet, catching the second man in the head. Stunned, the first man was powerless to stop Triela as she rose to her knees and unloaded three bullets into his chest, putting him on the ground forever.

Triela hopped back up and slammed her back against the wall, raising her gun. She paused a moment. She could hear it. There were at least two more people here, both of them clamoring about shots being fired. And, for a second, she thought she heard the agency mentioned.

Triela lowered her gun and dashed around the corner. The hallway was bare, devoid of any life, except for the small light under the door in the far left corner. It would probably hurt a little, but she had a job to do.

Without hesitation, she knocked the door off its hinges with another fierce boot. At that precise instant, a hail of fire greeted her. She shielded her face with her forearm, absorbing three shots, and the remaining two absorbed by her own stomach. She put the pain out of her mind, like she was trained to do, and squeezed off two rounds, pinning the first man she saw to the wall. She then spun around to the second man, a scared looking person in a business suit that at least matched Samuel's description. She dodged the fire from his handgun and shot him in the knee, making him drop his only chance of salvation. Before he could even finish screaming in pain, Triela ran up, grabbing him by the front of his collar and pulling him to her face.

"Are you Samuel!" she shouted. The man tensed up.

"I don't know who you're talking about. We were just playing cards—"

Triela hoisted the man up, slamming him against the wall and pinning his head in place with her weapon.

"I'll ask one more time? Are you Samuel?"

The man started to falter as a bead of sweat rolled down his face.

"N-no! Don't…kill me! I'll do anything!"

"Then tell me where he is!"

"We—we don't know! Only the top most officials are aware of his actions now! His mission as been deemed high priority by at least one of the top officials in the faction!"

"Mission? What mission?"

"I don't…know!"

Triela slammed him against the wall for good measure.

"Ok! Ok! I…I only know a little bit. What I've overheard him talking about a few days ago."

"He was here?"

"Yes! He was here! He kept…looking for someone. He kept talking…something. Some kind of word I've never heard. I—I don't remember it!"

"You better try!"

Triela cocked her gun back, earning a frightened squeal from the man.

"Ok ok! It…it sound like…clonius something. He was talking about one of those things in Manfrandonia. Then, he took the next bus out of town. He was headed down there to "return to her and fight them after she had healed." I swear! That's all I know!"

Triela sighed to herself. She dropped the man and turned around, pulling out her cell phone.

"Hey. You know who this is," she began. "Listen. I have someone here. He says Samuel's left for Manfrandonia. Apparently, this is a lot worse than we thought. Yes, he's still here. Alive. If at all possible. Got it."

Triela hung up the phone. Behind her, the man scrambled for his gun, raising it and pointing it at Triela's back. Before she could spin around, a shot echoed through the room. Then, the man fell backward, a bullet to his brain. Triela turned to where the shot came from. It was Rico.

"Thanks," she said simply. "But we really could've used him, though."

"I'm sorry. He was going to shoot you."

Triela waved her hand, unconcerned.

"Don't worry about it. It's no big deal. I've already got what I wanted out of him. Ol' Hilshire will just have to get over it, that's all."

"What did you find out?"

Triela frowned with a shake of her head.

"It's not looking good. If what this guy was saying was true, then Samuel is using that girl that attacked you. He said he was going to "Return to her and fight them.""

"Them?"

Triela shrugged.

"I don't know who "they" are, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with us at least. That would explain why she said the thing she said to you."

"Yea…she said she wanted to kill me. But, I have no idea why."

"Well, we should probably go and inform the others. Things are probably going to get really complicated for us."

* * *

"Why are you doing this!" Henrietta shouted, trying to stall the assault of Yukino on the rooftop. She could feel something in the air. It was powerful. And even Henrietta knew that whatever that feeling was, it would be difficult to stand up to it.

"You humans!" Yukino began "Or, should I say you cyborgs, created by humans? You want to kill off my species! Well, that's not going to happen. The Diclonius are the next step in human evolution! You're just standing in our way. And you, a tool of the humans, are also in our way. That is why I'm doing this! I'm doing this to save my own life! And there's nothing that can stop me."

Henrietta gripped the end of her handgun tighter. From behind Yukino, she could see four white, shadowy hands rise from behind her. Henrietta tensed up. Her friends were still too far away. And even if they were here, they might do her any good.

Yukino was the first to strike, lashing out two of her hands. Henrietta fired three shots at them, striking one in the palm and the other in the wrist. But the bullets just bounced off. The hands closed in, grabbing for her neck, but Henrietta managed to roll out of the way. Shooting the hands was a waste of time. She needed to bring Yukino down.

Henrietta hopped to her feet and fired a small barrage of bullets at Yukino. But she could see that not a single one managed to strike her. A third hand swatted them away like flies as Yukino just smiled at her.

"You can't hurt me! Just give up, and I promise I'll kill you fast."

Henrietta said nothing. The hands again shot towards her, like blurry white rockets. Henrietta managed to dodge them a second time, but not before a painful sensation grabbed her ankle. Before she knew what had happened, the hand had yanked her off her footing, holding her upside down in front of Yukino. In a white flash, her gun flew out of her hand, skidding across the pavement roof and off towards the road.

"I told you, you couldn't win. Now, I'm going to rip you apart, slowly," Yukino said with a smile.

"Henrietta!" Jose cried. He fired two shots from his gun as Monica followed suit. She turned towards them, still holding the struggling Henrietta in her grasp.

"Pathetic humans. Here. Let me show you what I intend to do to the rest of your race!" Yukino smiled as she lashed out with two of her vectors to the two humans in front of her. They continued to fire, unaware of what was coming for them.

"Jose! Monica. Duck!" Henrietta shouted. The two halted their fire and threw their bodies into the ground, buying them just a few more seconds. And that was all the time they needed.

"Everyone! _Get down_!" came the voice of a small girl, shouting at the top of her lungs. The two adults looked up to see Rosetta, breathing a little harder than normal, perched opposite of them with Yukino in between, her back turned to her. She too, spun around to see the small cyborg girl, standing in front of her, gripping in both of her small hands, a six barrel M-134 Vulcan minigun, it's black paint glistening in the starlight. The massive weapon was almost as big as she was, but she carried it effortlessly. Behind her, the belt of bullets trailed off the building down the steps she had came. She took a moment to adjust the strap on her shoulder before taking perfect aim at her target.

"Henrietta! I'll protect you!" Rosetta shouted. Yukino spun around just in time to hear the thunderous din of the weapon at its highest rate of fire. The sounds paralyzed her. The tracer fire was like small meteors raining down on her form. She forgot all about the captive young cyborg in her hands, letting her vectors take over control. They sped to Yukino's aid right as the wall of hot lead hit her like a freight train. Yukino screamed from behind the shower of bullets as Rosetta continued to step ever closer, still keeping the maximum firepower pinned on her target. It only took a half second, before even Yukino's vectors couldn't save her. The sheer force of the large caliber rounds threw her helpless body backward, sending her flying off the rooftop, plummeting down to the road below with a final scream of pain. Rosetta let off her trigger and raced towards Jose and Monica as Henrietta hopped to her feet and dashed over to edge where Yukino had fallen.

"Henrietta!" Jose called. Henrietta ignored his plea.

"She's not dead!" she shouted. "I didn't see any of the bullets hit—"

Henrietta cut off her words. Below her, Yukino, her ears and face bleeding, clung to the fire escape with her right hand, leaving all four of her vectors free to attack. The first one grabbed Henrietta by the neck, hoisting her small body up while the other three vectors speared her helpless body. The first hand sliced into her shoulder, this time, cutting deeper into the cybernetic metal than the last time she had attempted to do this. The second hand imbedded itself in the soft flesh of Henrietta's stomach, jutting around her protective rib cage and emerging out the other side. The final two hands tore away at her neck, trying to expose her jugular vein. A second later, Henrietta went limp. All Jose and Monica could see was her body being jarred by some incredible force, nearly breaking her super strong skeletal frame. Then, her body being tossed to the side like a small pile of rubbish. Henrietta's body landed hard on the rooftop, staining wherever she rolled with blood.

"Henrietta!" Jose cried again. His heart plummeted, seeing her lifeless form roll across the dirty rooftop. He ran to her aid as Monica stood and stared, amazed for a brief instant.

"Rosetta!" she called a moment later, snapping out of her trance and focusing on her job. At that instant, Yukino burst upward with the help of her vectors. Monica caught a small glimpse at the satisfied, but bloodied face of the girl that tried to kill her.

"I'll get her!" Rosetta shouted. She took aim and unleashed another fiery hail of bullets, the tracer fire keeping Yukino illuminated at all times. However, she managed to land on the building opposite of them. She smiled as Rosetta took a moment to reacquire her target.

"You're next, little girl! Then, I'll slaughter your human controllers!"

"No you won't!" Rosetta shouted. She fired again, but this time, all she hit was air. Yukino sprang upwards and disappeared into the night. Rosetta adjusted the strap on her shoulder and dashed after her.

"Rosetta! Stand down! She's gone already!" Monica commanded. Rosetta ignored her.

"No! She's going to kill you! I can't allow that!"

"Rosetta Marie! This is an order! Stand down!"

Rosetta slid to a halt, just as she was about to leap to the other building. Her eyes full of hurt, she turned to Monica.

"But…she's going to kill you…"

Monica's face remained firm. Rosetta lowered her gaze, defeated.

"Rosetta. We have more important things to deal with. Henrietta took a direct hit from her vectors! We have to help her!"

Almost instantly, Rosetta recovered.

"Right!"

She dropped the heavy minigun and she and Monica raced over to Henrietta's form. Jose held her bleeding form in his arms. Her breathing was shallow, coming in short, raspy gasps. It sounded like she was trying to say something, but all that came out was blood.

"Jose!" Monica began. "Don't worry. We'll save her! There's still time!"

Jose stiffened. He stood up, holding Henrietta's body in his arms. He looked down to her face, bloodied, and her eyes closed in what must have been immense pain.

"Henrietta," he began in his calm voice. "Hang in there. We're going to get you help."

"Y-yes…sir…" Henrietta managed in a shallow whisper. Jose cradled her form and with Monica and Rosetta leading the way, hurried off the rooftop.

* * *

So, there you go. Another Chapter. I thought to myself, how can i make this a bit cooler. LIttle girls. Big Guns. How about...Bigger guns! Might be OOC for the agency, but it fits the character i have in mind, and will be explained shortly. So far, it's Diclonius-2 Agency-0 if you're keeping score. But i just thought of an awesome way to end this. It might not be as long as i thought. We'll just see. As always, reviews are appreicated, if you feel like leaving one. I haven't even started the 5th chapter. So, that one may be a while. And forgive me, once again, if this feels rushed. It kinda was. I usually give myself a few days, then reread and post a chapter. But today, i just had to finish and post. Hope you enjoyed it!

P.S. Oh, i'm thinking about writing a story about Monica and Rosetta. There's alot more backstory with thier characters. I hope it's a surprise! Hopefully, i'll be able to write it in a way readers can figure out who and what they are. But know now, i'm the first one to think of this! At least, i think so. You'll see, shortly, as the man story progresses.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

That night, Yukino stumbled inside Samuel's temporary house. She had a smile on her face, despite the dried blood staining her clothing and face. Samuel rushed over, about to grab her, but he held himself back.

"I—I got one!" Yukino finally said. She fell to her knees. Samuel helped her up to her bed.

"You've got to stop coming home like this, Yukino. Think of all the time we're losing."

"What are you saying?" Yukino spat, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, you're going to take a while to heal, aren't you? We can't just patch you up like they do the cyborgs. You're all flesh."

"I'll be fine in…one day. They just caught me off guard. I promise you, I'll kill all of them."

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Samuel asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Yukino sighed. 'There were two this time, just like you said. But I got the short one. She's as good as dead. There's no coming back from that. And even if she survives, she won't be able to fight for quite some time. The other one, however. I just couldn't stand up to all that firepower…"

"In time, Yukino. I can already tell you're starting to master the art of using your vectors. In a few days, you'll be able to do things you can't even imagine now."

Yukino nodded to him.

"Well, since you'll be better in a day, I've just found out some more information, if you want to hear it. About another set of girls up north."

"More cyborgs?"

"Yes. They came looking for me, apparently. They probably know us by now. However, this is the best time to strike. Our people said they sent two cyborgs up north to find me. They could tell because of the professional bullet holes found in our men. If we can take those two girls out of the picture, it would leave just the one from earlier tonight that we know of. Putting so many cyborgs out of commission would cripple the agency."

"Right. I understand. First thing when I wake up, we'll leave. Then, I'll destroy them. I'll have my revenge."

* * *

"I'm sorry! I'm…so sorry!" Rosetta sobbed in Henrietta's room as Jose and her handler, Monica visited her for the first time. Behind them, off in a quiet corner was Claes, watching the goings-ons and waiting for her chance to visit.

"I'm so sorry! I—I…" Rosetta continued to sob. Monica grabbed her and gave her a hug.

"Shh. It's all right. It's not your fault. Just calm down."

"N-no! I—I failed to save her. She's _dying_, Monica! I—I tried my best and—"

Monica rubbed the back of her head.

"Shh. It's ok. The important thing is that she is still alive. Even with your weapon, it would've been hard to save her. Just remember, you did your best. I'm still proud of you."

Monica sniffed once. She pulled back and looked at her handler through her tear filled eyes.

"You…you are?"

Monica offered her a smile.

"Of course I am. You defended Jose and I with your life. Your aim with the M-134 was excellent, even for such a small girl like you. Now, cheer up. Henrietta wouldn't want you to cry, would she?"

Rosetta sniffed again.

"That's the thing. We-we just met. I don't know what she would want."

Rosetta grabbed Monica again. Monica tried to soothe her the best she could, but to no avail. Jose walked over, earning a glance from Monica. He shook his head.

"Trained assassins. But yet…they are just little girls…" he whispered.

"Jose. How…how is she?" Monica asked. Jose paused a moment.

"Another few hours and she would've died. Even the cybernetic implants can't keep her alive if she doesn't have any blood in her system. That girl knew exactly where to hit her and how. And I've just received word from Lorenzo and Jean. It turns out the RF is involved with this. Samuel is controlling the Diclonius for his own self gain. Who knows what he said to her to get her to act like this. But…she's extremely dangerous. She's a very real threat to the agency. We've been charged with taking care of her."

Monica nodded slowly as Rosetta continued to sob in her arms.

"I see. But…you saw what happened. That Diclonius survived, even though we hit her with everything we had. What are we going to do?"

Jose paused a moment.

"I don't know. But that doesn't mean we do nothing. Lorenzo has ordered us back into the field. We have a day to rest here, and we're off to try and track her down. As of now, her whereabouts are unknown. I…do realize that all this traveling will be very tiring."

"No…no. It's all right. You can count on us. Isn't that right, Rosetta?"

Rosetta withdrew her form from her handler's and nodded at her, wiping her eyes dry.

"Y-yes. I promise. I won't let you down! Any of you!"

"But…Jose. How long is Henrietta going to be out, exactly? If we're going to leave tomorrow…"

"She…will be out for some time. However, the agency has a contingency plan." Jose turned to Claes.

"Can you come here for a second? I want to ask you something."

"Um…yes sir," Claes said. She walked over towards Jose. He knelt down to her level.

"How…are you feeling today? Not too many tests, I hope."

"No, not since this whole Diclonius thing."

"Are you up for a mission? We can really use the extra help. I know…I'll never be able to replace Marco. But…if we don't do something, more people could get hurt, let alone what the Faction will do with something the likes of a Diclonius."

Claes paused a moment. Slowly, she nodded.

"I-I guess. Is that—"

"Lorenzo was the one that recommended it. He is very concerned with our current situation, and rightfully so. All I ask is that you do your very best. Can I count on you?"

Claes straightened up.

"Yes sir. I'll do my best."

"Great. I'll stop by with further instructions. Until then, why not warm up on your shooting skills until dinner. You might end up needing every bit of your training."

"Ok. Sure thing."

Jose started out of the door. He turned one last time to Henrietta, lying on the bed with all kinds of machines hooked up to her. He then turned his head and walked away. Claes started after him, but she was cut off by Monica.

"He doesn't know what to do," she said. "I can tell. And Henrietta. I'm sure she'd be just as confused. I can't say I blame him. I have no idea what would happen if…"

Monica trailed off her words. She got up and offered Claes a smile.

"So, you're Claes huh? You'll forgive me for now knowing a lot about you."

"Oh, no problem. I don't know you either, so I guess that makes us even."

Monica chuckled at her, despite the situation. The three started out of the door.

"You know, some firearms practice doesn't sound like a bad idea. Why don't you join Miss Claes at the practice range, Rosetta? The two of you could get to know each other better."

"Ok. I'll do that."

"I'll come get you when it's time for dinner. See you then."

Monica turned down the hallway as Claes and Rosetta continued straight.

"Don't worry," Rosetta whispered to her. "I won't let anything happen to you. Not like what happened with Henrietta."

* * *

"Wow, Rico. Did you hear what happened to Henrietta and the others yesterday?" Triela asked as the two strolled about the town with their respective handlers behind them in their own conversation.

"No. What happened?" Rico asked, a bit shocked. Triela shook her head and turned to the ground.

"I heard it was pretty bad. Jose's team took on that Diclonius girl. Henrietta barely survived with her life. And the girl barely had a scratch on her, by what I know."

"Oh! Is she going to be all right?"

Triela shook her head.

"I don't know. No one does. But damn…I heard it happened fairly fast. Oh and guess what else?"

"What?"

"Well. Claes is the one that told me all this stuff. Guess who she's working with."

"Who?" Rico asked, genuinely perplexed.

"Jose," Triela stated. "Lorenzo hooked those two up. This must be really serious if he's sending Jose out in the field that fast after almost losing Henrietta like that."

"Well, I think it's for the better. It would take it off of Jose's mind, what happened to Henrietta. And I'll bet Claes was getting kind of tired of being locked in that room of hers with nothing to do. Who knows? Maybe they'll become good friends like him and Henrietta are."

"True that," Triela replied. "But still. I wonder how Jose is taking it. I really wish we could go back and see Henrietta. But, business first, I guess." Triela shrugged. Rico nodded to her.

"Yea. But so far, we haven't found anything."

"We were just in the wrong place, that's all. But I'll bet there's something more to the puzzle up here. Why else would they drag us in the total opposite direction, you know?"

"Yea…"

The two continued to walk on, their handlers discussing possible locations of the Diclonius in respects to where they were. But for now, there was no telling where she could be. And for that matter, where Marcus was.

Suddenly, Rico paused. Triela took a step past her and turned to her as Jean and Hillshire stopped.

"Rico? What's wrong?" Jean asked. Rico turned back to him.

"I thought I--Just for a second. I thought I heard something."

The four paused for a moment. Triela slowly nodded.

"Yea. I can kinda hear it too. Like something is vibrating through the air."

"Vibrating through the air…" Rico whispered to herself. Then, it hit her. She spun around, knocking both Hilshire and Jean down and pulling her gun in the same instant. Right behind them was none other than Yukino, smiling to her the very same way she did the last time they met. Rico thought about firing, but Yukino's guard was fully up. It was best to conserve ammo and play it defensively.

Hilshire and Jean hopped to their feet, drawing their weapons almost as fast as Rico had. Jean whirled to Yukino, pointing the gun directly at her chest.

"What do you want!" he demanded. "Who are you working for?"

Yukino shrugged.

"Well, it should be fairly obvious by now. If not, it will be shortly. And, as for what I want, I think I've already got it."

In the time it took her to speak her sentence, Rico noticed that Yukino had already attacked with one of her vectors. She followed it with her eyes to right behind her. Frozen in pain, Triela tried to keep perfectly still, as the entire hand of the vector sank into her skull. Rico then spun back around to Yukino.

"That's right," Yukino began. "It's a new trick I learned. Better not shoot me. It might jar my hold of this cyborg, making me sever her brainstem. Wouldn't it be a shame if it were one of your own that caused your death?"

"Enough games!" Hilshire shouted, gripping his gun tighter. "Why are you doing this!"

Yukino sighed to herself.

"Do I really have to keep explaining this to the likes of you humans? Oh, fine then! I hate you all! Your entire race! I'm going to do my part and make sure the Diclonius take their rightful place in this world as the successors to the human race! But first, I have some favors to do, in exchange for protection until I learn fully how to control my vectors. I figured killing a few humans in the process was no problem. Along with their cyborgs."

"You're insane!" Hilshire countered. "You'd trust the RF that easily? Don't you know who—"

"It doesn't matter who they are. We'll probably eventually kill them at some point as well. But, first thing's first, right?"

The three remaining agency members froze. There was nothing they could do. Yukino, having realized this, smiled to them.

"Well, this is getting rather boring," she said with a small shrug. Triela let out a terrifying shout of pain as Yukino raised her into the air, her vector still in her head and that one being the only one Rico could see. Triela tried to fight back, but her struggling caused her to lose almost all of her motor control.

"Didn't think that would hurt that much…" Yukino said innocently. "Now her crying is getting annoying."

From the corner of her eyes, Rico watched, powerless as Triela's body suddenly jerked, as if being him by an invisible wall. A second later, her entire body went limp.

"Rico! Now!" Jean shouted. Rico responded in the blink of an eye, trying to catch Yukino off guard. She fired three shots, with bullets from Jean and Hilshire a split second away. However, that was all the time Yukino needed. She yanked Triela's limp body in front of her, using her as a shield to absorb the half dozen or so bullets. The three attackers halted their fire.

"Too bad she's already dead," Yukino said. "Or that would've been really painful. Now, time to finish the other one. I'm not really concerned with you humans. I could rip you apart without another thought. The cyborgs, on the other hand…"

Yukino lashed out two of her vectors. Rico spotted them and tried her best to stay out of their grasp, but this time around, they were much faster. One grabbed her by the neck and the other sheered off the barrel of her gun. She lifted the two captive bodies she had into the air and slammed their heads against each other with such force that Rico's head split wide open in a scream of pain.

"Wow…these things are really sturdy."

She slammed their heads together two more times, each time, Rico's cries getting weaker. With a final thrust, she shoved Rico's body into the pavement, shattering it like glass.

"This…this is insane!" Hilshire cursed to himself, still keeping a firm lock on Yukino. "Are you sure there's no way to penetrate?"

"At this point, there's nothing we can do. We can't even see them," Jean whispered back. Yukino nodded to him with a smile.

"You're right. You can't see my vectors. I could have you surrounded, and you'd never know. Well, I guess I'll go ahead and kill you two and be done with it. After that, I'll have some more fun with the one you call Rico. Then kill her."

Yukino shot her vectors out at Hilshire and Jean. But suddenly, she let out a small gasp. She instantly tilted her head to the right, upwards towards the sky a little. Hilshire and Jean knew a chance to fight back when they saw it. They each unloaded their entire clips into Yukino's form. She had just enough time to bring one of her vectors up to shield herself from the bullets. However, the lapse in concentration made her drop the two cyborgs in her hands.

"Uh oh…" Yukino whispered. "What's that…"

She paused a second, and then smiled to herself.

"Oh! I know what that is! Another member of my family!" she turned to Hilshire and Jean. "Well, sorry. It's been fun, but I have more important things to tend to. Don't worry. The next time we meet, I'll be able to kill you easily."

Yukino sprang off to the sky with the help of her vectors. Hilshire and Jean took a moment to make sure she wasn't coming back, then raced over to their respective girls.

"Rico?" Jean asked. Rico opened her eyes and struggled to her feet.

"I'm…sorry. She got away. I'll go after her, sir."

Jean grumbled to himself.

"No you won't. We have some other things to take care of first." Jean turned to Hilshire, holding Triela in his arms. He shook his head.

"I'm not getting much of any life signs."

Jean nodded once.

"Right. We need to get back to the agency. We…might be able to save her."

* * *

"So…what do you like?" Jose asked that afternoon as the two walked down the hall to get ready for their departure. Claes turned up to him, a bit confused.

"What?"

"What do you like to do?" Jose asked in his gentle tone. "I admit, I don't know a lot about you. But a good deed should be rewarded, shouldn't it?"

"I guess." Claes thought for a moment. "Well…"

"I often see you reading books when I go in to get Henrietta. Do you like to read?"

"Yea. Sorta. I like to read."

"Anything in particular?"

"No, not really. Just about anything is fine. Just as long as you read! I forget who said that, but I believe him."

Jose nodded.

"Very well then. After this mission is done, I'll see what we can do. Maybe you'd like to come with me and you can get whatever you like."

Claes nodded, still a bit weary, but eventually gave into to Jose's kindness.

"Sure. That'll work."

"Jose! Jose!" came Monica's voice from down the hallway. The two stopped and turned to her, seeing Rosetta trailing a few steps behind.

"Jose! They—they got her!"

Jose instantly switched modes.

"Who?"

Monica took a moment to catch her breath. She glanced down to Claes once before turning up to Jose.

"Triela. They got her. Or rather that…thing did."

"No!" Claes shouted. "Does…does that mean—"

Monica shook her head.

"We don't know exactly how it happened, but Rico said she watched the girls vectors enter Triela's skull. She threatened to sever her brain stem, and Jean figures that must have been what happened. She died instantly, however, some of her nervous system was still active at the time he called. Not enough function to maintain a life, however."

"Triela…"Claes whispered. A tear rolled down her cheek as she turned her gaze to the ground. "There's…there's no way…she could've been killed."

Then, Claes felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Jose knelt down next to her, turning her around to face her.

"Claes. I'm very sorry for what happened to Triela. I know she was one of your friends. However, I'm going to have to ask you to put it behind you. You don't have to forget. In fact, I hope you never do. But…we've got to stop that Diclonius from hurting anyone else. And for that, I need your total concentration. Do you understand?"

Claes sniffed once with a nod. She took a deep breath, took off her glasses, and wiped her eyes.

"Yea. I understand. I won't let you down."

"Thank you. Now, I believe it's the best if we don't waste time getting ready. I assume Jean and Hilshire are coming back?"

Monica nodded to him.

"That's right. It's too dangerous to leave Jean and Rico by themselves. Besides, Rico took quite a beating in that incident as well, I hear. But at least she's still alive."

Jose nodded.

"Oh. And one last thing." Monica paused a moment, turning her head down to Claes, her eyes still planted into the floor. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but…we're going to where they got attacked."

"Sounds reasonable. We should get there in a matter of hours. Hopefully, she won't leave before then."

Monica shook her head.

"No. It's not like that. We know for certain the Diclonius will be there."

"And how is that?"

Monica sighed. Rosetta came up and grabbed her leg. Almost as if it were an instinct, Monica placed a gentle hand on her head.

"Hilshire…both of them, overheard what happened. It's why they're still alive. However…given the circumstances, it may have been better if they all had died. At least then, the human race would've stood a chance."

No one said anything. Monica made eye contact with Jose.

"Jose. She's found another. That's what she said. 'Another member of her family.' She's found another Diclonius, and has probably already met with him or her."

"I see." Jose nodded slowly. "In that case, it would be even easier for Marcus to manipulate whoever they found. But that means…"

"Yes, Jose. Two Diclonius against us. And…I hate to say this in front of the girls, but our track record so far against just one is not too good. In fact—"

Monica felt a small movement on her leg. Rosetta had grabbed it as tightly as she could burying her face in her thigh as she sobbed.

"I'm…sorry!" Rosetta began. "It's…my fault!"

Monica put on a stern face. She knelt down, holding Rosetta by the shoulders.

"Rosetta. Now is not the time for this! It's not your fault. I need you to focus so that—"

"No!" she shouted. "It _is_ my fault! If only I had killed her, none of this would've happened!"

"Rosetta! Listen to me! It is not your fault! Now, I want you to stop crying, do you hear me?"

Rosetta ignored her. Monica herself started to falter. She could feel a tear try and squeeze out of her eye.

"I said stop it!" Monica yelled, shaking her once to get her attention. "Please! Stop it!"

Monica suddenly froze. She took a deep breath and straightened herself out as best she could. She turned to Jose, her face starting to turn red.

"Sorry about that. But, that's all the information I have. If you'll excuse us, we have to get ready. Isn't that right, Rosetta?"

"Y-yes Ma'am," she said with a sniff. The two turned and started off. Jose sighed, and turned down to Claes.

"Are you ready?"

Claes kept her gaze to the ground, still holding on to her glasses.

"Yea. I'm ready."

Without another thought, she tossed her glasses to the ground and started off. Where she was going, there would be no need for them.

* * *

(Edit) I can't get this stupid thing to keep my little stars that seperate scenes and my ending messages. 

So i've finally caught back up with my writing. The next chapter is about half done. I suspect it will have some kind of climatic battle. About 95 chance, but you know how it is with writing. Sometimes, you just don't know what'll happen. And that's what makes it so much fun! I apoligize to all your Triela fans. Claes is my personal favorite, so expect her to do alot of cool things in the coming chapters! Also, i'm having a bit of trouble with Hilshire's personality. I just never totally understood him in the anime. So, if he's a bit OOC, forgive me. And how about that symbolisim at the end! I love her glasses! Until the next chapter. Read and enjoy. Reviews are always accepted.


	6. Chapter 6

A note before we begin:

Wow? People are still reading this thing? It's been almost three years and I'm still getting reviews. To tell you guys the truth, I've been busy since then. I'm going to be an author. My first book is just about ready for beta readers. Once I get some feedback, I'm going to send it out, seeking representation from whatever literary agent will accept me. It's taken a far longer time than I thought, what with all the stopped stories. But I have a winner here, and I finally understand the finer points of editing, pacing, POV, passive versus active voice and most of that stuff.

This chapter is full of those things. Of course, it was three years ago. Lots of passive voice (bad) lots of adverbs (bad) but it's readable I think. Not a fair representation of what I can really do, but, after reading some of the more recent reviews, I couldn't leave you guys hanging. Back when I was into this kind of thing, I hated abandoned stories. Well, this won't be one of them.

Admittedly, I stopped writing this story because I felt the ending was a total cop-out and it...well, sucked. I've totally forgotten about these two animes, but they are still some of my favorites. However, after reading, while there are NUMEROUS things wrong with the following chapters (It seems I'm getting pretty vague at certain points and I actually caught a plot hole I had to patch up the best way I could) I still think it provides at least a passable story. However, I'm not 100% certain if the ending is the bad ending or the good one I rewrote. It's all so unfamiliar to me now. That's still two chapters away. There are eight in total I think, with a brief epilouge at the end.

The problem I have is that I lost all my writing several years ago, with the only back up being about 6 months behind. Was it then that I rewrote the ending, or did I lose the good one? To be honest, I totally forget. I recognize all the familiar characters, but I couldn't even begin to write another fic about em, let alone understand my origional characters.

So I guess I'll take the oppurtunity of posting this to once again, learn some more about what people like to read. Like this chapter and the subsequent chapters? Let me know. Like the ending? I'd love to hear what you liked about it. Hate these last chapters? Tell me why. Hate the ending? Please, explain.

Of course, posting things on the internet is just begging for flames and the such. I like to think that, by now, my skin is thick enough that these childish attempts wouldn't even garner a second thought from me. But, anything constructive would be awesome. Even if my prose has had nearly three years to improve, I can use this story to see what kinds of rising actions, climaxes, and resolutions people like.

So, without further ado, I re-present Gunslinger Lied. (edited only for minor spelling and grammatical errors. I Didn't edit for plot, so have mercy :-) )

Chapter Six

"Ok then. Have fun! Dinner will be ready when you get back!" Kimberly's mother called out to her as she headed out the door. The little girl with long, dark brown hair didn't even turn back to acknowledge her mother. She didn't mean what she said anyway. She could come home dead, and they wouldn't care.

"Yea. Ok." The young Kimberly replied to what she considered her guardian, and nothing more, even though she was her foster parent. She walked out of the house as the sun started to set behind the scenic buildings of old Italy. A short distance away, just visible in the dusk, was a small playground. It wasn't like she ever had fun there or anything, but it was a nice way to escaped the pretenders that were her foster parents. She knew and then knew, there was no connecting them. So they just played their parts like actors for the rest of the world to see. In reality, neither party really cared for each other. They just played their parts and then went to sleep.

Kimberly didn't mind anyway. She had been alone since birth, practically. And she'd probably end up dying alone. While girls her age were planning dream wedding and playing with dolls, Kimberly was imagining her own solitary house and trying to stay as hidden as possible. It was better for everyone that way. She got to do what she wanted, and the other girls got to stay alive.

It only happened once, about five years ago when she was four. She had forgot how the incident began, but in the end, they could never find the girl's body. That's because she left nothing identifiable left of her. Somehow, with the use of her hands, she converted that entire girl's body into a gigantic puddle of blood. She had never seen so much before. She ran off and hid and eventually, all the talk about it faded.

But if she were alone, then she could control her hands, and the murderous rage that rose in her heart from time to time. As she got older, it got a lot easier, but it was still there, lurking in the shadows of her spirit and waiting for the chance to come out and make its presence known.

But all that was in the past. She walked into the abandoned playground and found her favorite toy. Saying favorite was a bit of a stretch. She didn't like bouncing just an ordinary red dodge ball for hours. But listening to the sounds it made helped her to think. And she liked the solitude it gave her. A small escape from the life she was living.

"Hi!" came an excited little girl's voice from out of nowhere. Kimberly turned towards the sound, not at all used to such a friendly tone, let alone a person speaking to her.

"Um…hello," Kimberly returned in a whisper. This girl seemed friendly enough. Her green eyes did anyway. But it looked like she had been in a few fights in her short life.

"What's your name?" the girl with the green eyes asked as she adjusted her pink baseball cap. Kimberly halted her current activity bouncing her dodge ball and turned to her. She smiled at her. Kimberly lowered her gaze.

"I'm Kimberly," she said weakly. The girl with the green eyes stepped up to her, offering her a hand.

"I'm Yukino!"

Kimberly eyed the hand. She eventually accepted it, hardly using enough force on her hand to bruise a banana.

"And you know what?" Yukino continued in her cheerful tone. "I have a feeling we're going to be really good friends!"

Kimberly met her eyes just briefly. She had heard that line before. She turned back to her dodge ball and started to bounce it in front of her.

"I'm sure we will."

Silence passed, as the only sounds from the abandoned playground were of Kimberly's bouncing ball. Yukino tucked her hands behind her back and knelt down to peek in her face.

"What's wrong?" Yukino asked, seeming to be concerned.

"I don't talk to people much. That's all," Kimberly whispered. "You can leave now, if you want. It was nice meeting you."

"Oh…I understand," Yukino began. "It's tough for you, isn't it. You're different from everyone else. And they make fun of you because of it, don't they?"

Kimberly shrugged, still bouncing her ball.

"I don't mind. I don't pay attention to any of my classmates. They can all go to hell."

"What about your parents?"

Again, Kimberly shrugged.

"They didn't like me. I live at a foster parent's house. But they don't like me either. Doesn't matter though. I don't like them."

"Is it…because of these?" Yukino asked, taking off her pink baseball cap. She lowered her head just enough for Kimberly to see two extremely familiar horns on her head. Her eyes went wide like saucers, but only for a brief instant before she turned back to her dodge ball.

"I don't know what…you're talking about, sorry."

"It's ok, Kim. Trust me, I know all about the life you're going through. It's really hard being different: being a Diclonius. These humans…all they want is to stop us, you know."

"Diclonius?" Kimberly repeated, as if she weren't interested at all in conversation.

"Yes, Kim! Can I call you Kim?"

"Call me whatever you like. It doesn't matter to me."

"Ok! So…Kim. Have you been feeling anything strange? I know I have. That's why I came here. I came here to see you. I hope we'll end up good friends."

Kimberly paused her bouncing. This girl, whoever she was, knew an awful lot about her. She even had the same horns on her head that she did. And for the past day or so, a feeling of familiarity had been washing over her. And now that this little girl was next to her, it was getting stronger. Kimberly turned to her, a bit confused.

"What…are you saying?"

Slowly, a strange feeling worked over the small Kimberly. It was like she could sense what was happening. Then, she felt it. The caress of a small, invisible hand across her cheek. It moved down her face and ran through her hair.

"You and me. We're both the same," Yukino started, taking a more serious tone. "We are called Diclonius, and we're the next step in human evolution. But the humans, the ones that tease you, make fun of you, and eventually hate you, are trying to stop us. There aren't many of us left. That's why I came here. There's a man who can protect us until we learn full control of our vectors. You know what they are, right? I'm sure you've learned to use them."

Kimberly thought for a moment. She dropped her dodge ball, letting it roll into the evening. Then, she turned her head to the ground.

"I don't like using them," she finally said. "Whenever I use them, someone gets hurt. I try not to kill people, but…it's so easy."

"But don't they deserve it?" Yukino asked. "Doesn't it make you mad how they judge people just by their looks. We Diclonius won't do that. And neither will Samuel and his faction. They'll protect us, but we'd have to do them a small favor."

"Who's Samuel?" Kimberly asked, turning once again to Yukino.

"I'm Samuel," came an older man's voice from behind. Kimberly turned to see him walk up to her and place a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"What she's saying is true, dear Kimberly. I'll make sure these humans won't harm you. I understand that it is your destiny to take the place of man. And I want to help create a better world for everyone. However, there is a small price for this service. I only ask that you fight along side my dear Yukino here. Together, we can all make this a better place."

"Fight…" Kimberly whispered to herself. "But I don't like to fight. The one time I did…"

"I understand what you're saying," Samuel began. "But you have to embrace what you are. It is in your nature to fight. That is why you feel so much like doing it. It is you who will end up taking the place of man. And fighting is how you are going to do it. I only want you to fight a particular group of people first before anything else. Then, you'll be free to act as you want."

"A group of people?" Kimberly asked. Samuel nodded.

"The Social Welfare Agency," Samuel said.

Kimberly said nothing, turning away.

"Don't you want your own life, Kimberly?" Samuel asked, tilting her head up with his first finger. "A life where you can do what you want without having to feel shame for who you are? I can help lead you to such a life but it won't come easily. However, as soon as we're finished, your new life can begin. Help me, and in return, I'll help you reach the life that you desire."

Samuel held out his hand. Kimberly turned down to look at it, and then back to him.

"Pretending to be something you're not is a horrible thing, isn't it?" Samuel continued.

Kimberly nodded.

"Yes. I know first hand."

"Then come and fight for me. Together, we can make all of this stop."

"All of it stop?" Kimberly whispered to herself. She hadn't known anything but this pretend life she was living. There must be something more for her out there. She took Samuel's hand in her own. Samuel smiled to her.

"Thank you, Kimberly. Together, we'll put an end to all of this, once and for all."

Kimberly just nodded to him.

***

Hilshire and Jose stood in the infirmary with Dr. Bianchi, supervising the repair of Henrietta and what was left of Triela.

"So…any word?" Jose eventually asked a sullen Hilshire. Behind his back, he had a small box inside an ordinary plastic bag. He fiddled with it a moment before speaking.

"They can salvage her. She's not quite through yet," he replied as-a-matter-of-factly. "The girl's vector did heavy damage to her cerebral cortex, but managed to miss the brainstem entirely. There was just barely enough connections to sustain her life. A few more millimeters and it really would've killed her."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad Monica spoke too soon. I'm sure the other girls will be pleased to hear that as well."

Hilshire sighed. "She'll be out for a while, though. Once the neural connections are regenerated, she has to regain motor control. Dr Bianchi said she would retain all of her training, but for a while, she won't have full motor control. That would making aim a gun a virtual impossibility for some time."

"I see," Jose said. "I'll bet when she wakes up, she's going to hate hearing that."

"Yea…" Hilshire replied, now bordering drifting off in his own world. He fiddled with the box behind his back, making the plastic bag crinkle and drawing Jose's attention to it.

"What's that? Something for Triela?" he asked. Hilshire paused a brief moment, and then let out a sigh.

"Look. I don't know how you do things…but I figure I'd at least give it a shot, given what we just went through. You're right. She's going to hate the fact she can't do anything for a few weeks. So…I got her a little bear I saw the other day. I was passing by and thought it would match her collection. I figure this was a good way to boost her morale. The better she feels, the faster she'll get better."

"I see," Jose replied. A brief silence elapsed before he again broke the silence. "So…you're staying here for a while?"

"Yea."

"I think that would be for the best."

Another pause. Hilshire turned to Jose.

"I'm sorry for what happened to Henrietta. She's still out, isn't she?"

"Dr…Bianchi says she should be up in a matter of days. But the agency doesn't exactly have a few days. We need to stop that Diclonius. The girls are off preparing right now. We're leaving this afternoon. All three of us."

"I see. Good luck then."

Jose nodded.

"You too."

He turned and started off. Hilshire opened the small box, pulling out a small purple bear. He set it next to Triela and soon followed Jose.

***

"Are all your weapons ready?" Jean asked Rico as she gathered her equipment. She nodded to him once.

"Yes sir. All of my weapons are ready."

"How about the high caliber armor piercing rounds?"

"Um…I don't quite remember where they were located…"

Jean grumbled to himself.

"Fine, I'll do it myself. Just make sure your weapons are in operational order. We're leaving soon."

"Yes sir."

Jose walked up with Claes trailing behind. A moment late, Monica showed up with Rosetta, toting one of her mini guns like a child would a large stuffed animal.

"Looks like everything is almost ready," Monica said. "Go on and make sure you have plenty of ammunition."

"Yes Ma'am."

"That goes for you too, Claes. Always be prepared," Jose said. Claes nodded to him.

"Right."

The three girls went about the room, getting supplies for the long road ahead.

"So…how's Rosetta doing?" Jose asked. Monica took a deep breath and let it out.

"She's better now. She won't let anyone down."

The two brothers nodded to her.

"So…what's the situation? Do we have any kind of game plan?"

"Well, the word from Lorenzo is to expect the worst," Jean began. "Meaning that Yukino girl has found another Diclonius. Then, we have to assume that this newest one is going to fight on her side. That much is a given. However, we did find out some information."

"What?" Jose asked.

"High caliber rounds," Jean said simply. "We're talking the kinds used to take out tanks and other heavily armored vehicles. I've managed to obtain such a weapon for Rico. Our intel says that a round from her gun, when fired close enough to her, should be nearly impossible for her vectors to deflect."

"Anti tank rounds against a little girl…" Monica started. "Who would've known it would've come to this."

"As for any plans we have," Jean resumed. "Claes and Rosetta are to draw the attention of the two Diclonius. Rico will then shoot to kill."

"So…decoys?" Jose replied. "Isn't that a bit reckless?"

Jean shrugged.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Yes, I do. We need to somehow neutralize her vectors, even for a brief period of time. I believe the agency would much rather catch one of the two alive as to learn the latest Republican movements and the whereabouts of Samuel."

"And just how do we do that?" Monica began. "Rosetta spent about one thousand rounds on her the other day, but her vectors still kept her safe. It was the force of the bullets that lead to—" Monica cut herself off. "Anyway, can it even be done?"

"There must be a way," Jose said. "And even if there isn't, I still think it's worth the effort." The three handlers paused a moment. Then, an idea hit him.

"Rico. Come here a moment please."

"Yes sir," Rico said, and came up to Jose.

"So, tell me. You've fought her twice, haven't you? Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary when fighting her?"

"Well…not really," Rico began. But then, she gasped. "Oh! But I do remember one thing!"

"What?"

"Whenever one of my small caliber rounds hit her, she seemed to lose control of her vectors for a moment. It was how Jean freed me from them."

"I see…" Jose said thoughtfully. Jean walked over to Rico, crossing his arms.

"You knew something? And you didn't tell us?"

"I'm sorry."

"Next time, don't keep any information to yourself, even if it seems insignificant."

"Yes sir."

Jean turned to the other two.

"So, there's a way to stop her vectors, if even for a moment."

"And with six of us shooting, there would be a greater chance at landing a blow with a small caliber round," Monica said. "Then, the girls could move in and subdue them."

"But…we have to assume two Diclonius will be present in the city," Jose said.

Monica nodded. "Right. But if we work together, we should be able to at least capture one of them, if not mortally wound them. I assume the latter to be a better outcome than losing more to them."

Jose nodded. He turned to Claes.

"I guess we'll just have to trust in the abilities of our girls."

Claes flashed him a smile.

"Don't worry about me."

"Me neither," Rico said.

"Or me!" chimed Rosetta. "I promise I won't let any of you down."

Jose nodded to the three.

"Very well then. You have a few more minutes to gather everything you need."

The three girls nodded.

***

Samuel had made no attempt to hide his presence that evening, when the fratello teams showed up. For now, it was Jose and Monica taking point, with Jean a half mile away, perched on a sun bathed, grassy hill. The groups met up at the playground where Kimberly was found.

"Don't worry about a thing," Yukino whispered to her newest friend Kimberly, as the groups walked to each other. "Just remember what I said, and you'll be fine. There's no stopping us."

Samuel stepped forward, just behind his two girls. A shot rang out from nowhere, however, the bullet never found its mark. Yukino smiled secretly.

"Nice one, Kim."

She only nodded.

"Sorry, but your tactics won't work here," Samuel began. "There is no stopping the power that I wield. In fact, it might be better if you all just give up and let us kill you. There would be less suffering. However, I know how you agency types are. We're going to have to do this the hard way."

"How dare you," Jose said, stepping forward, ending up beside Claes, who took perfect aim with her brand new FAMAS-22, a longer weapon than the one Henrietta used to use, and with the barrel about 6 inches longer and the clip located behind the trigger, curving slightly towards the barrel. Not once did Claes's focus waver during the time.

"Using little girls to further your own ideals. What did you promise them? Happiness? Or was it something else," Jose said. Samuel just smiled at him.

"How dare you accuse me of the very thing your so-called agency is doing. Except my girls had a choice to serve me! You, on the other hand, force your girls into slavery. They live by their guns and have so many artificial parts that they could scarcely be called girls any more. And you have the nerve to accuse me of merely treating my girls with respect? After all, your race shall perish soon enough."

"See there you go. Playing their side. But, why don't you admit it? You're just using them to achieve your own goals. The agency got to be too much for you RF people to stand. You needed a weapon that was equal to our girls, and just happened to stumble across some."

Samuel smiled to Jose.

"You won't change the minds of my girls. They are loyal to me because I have proven myself to them. I have given them what they always wanted: respect! Compassion. A friend. All their lives, they are forsaken for who they are. Now, it's their chance for a little revenge, wouldn't you say?"

"This has nothing to do with revenge," Jose countered. "However, the agency will not stand for this. Any attacks made on us are met with exceptional force."

Samuel smiled, panning across the battlefield. While the handlers wielded small caliber side arms, Claes and Rosetta were armed with machine guns and gatling guns respectively.

"I see you have a new cyborg," Samuel finally said. "It would be a shame if she were to break so soon after losing your first one. And…the other one we dealt with. How is she doing?"

Silence passed. The sun was starting to set. Visibility was lowering for all those without cybernetic eyes. Samuel nodded to himself.

"Yukino. Dispose of those wretches of humanity. Leave the humans for last. They are of no concern for me."

Yukino turned to him with a smile. She nodded, casting off her pink baseball cap.

"Right. This'll be fun!"

Yukino turned and dashed over to the girls. Jose and Monica tensed up.

"Ok, Claes. Remember what we said. I know you can do it."

"Right, Jose."

In flash of cloudy, white hands, the battle began. The group of four scattered, each going to their own separate areas of the playground. Claes was the first to open fire. She raised the wood finish of her FAMAS and unleashed a flurry of bullets, each of which were deflected in the easiest of ways. Yukino countered, sending two of her vectors to attack Claes, one low, and one high. Claes leapt over the first one, only to be caught by the second. However, before it grabbed her neck, she grabbed a hold of the vector, using it and her superior strength to flip over them, landing some feet in front and in the perfect position to attack. She squeezed off another dozen or so rounds, but Yukino still managed to deflect them. She now had the majority of the vectors focused on her.

"Rosetta!" Claes shouted. Rosetta, on the other side of the field, took aim with her M-134. She squeezed the trigger as tight as she could, unleashing a stormy cloud of bullets headed straight for Yukino. She gasped, using her vectors to hop into the air. Rosetta followed, not once letting up on her rain of fire. Yukino landed on the pavement, crouched down on one knee. A second later, the bullets tracked on to her. She jumped back in the air, revealing Claes on the opposite side. She smiled to herself as Rosetta's hail of bullets soared to Claes, expecting to hear at any time, her cries of agony. However, Rosetta was a master at her weapon. Every single one of the bullets flew harmlessly past her. Once the hail had stopped, Claes again entered the fray, with Jose and Monica backing her up, keeping Yukino's vectors busy with small arms fire.

"This isn't going so well…" Samuel said to Kimberly. "Won't you help out your friend?"

Kimberly nodded.

"Right."

Quickly, she shot out her vectors, still remaining close to Samuel incase something happened. A sudden harsh jerk and horrible mechanical clanging made Rosetta pause, as the total front side of her gatling gun was severed off in one quick movement. While that happened, two more vectors grabbed her arms, rendering her harmless as the fourth jabbed at her body like a spear. The first blow landed on her cheek, leaving a small red tear where it had severed the skin. Rosetta cried out, but tried to fight back. A second blow hit her on the opposite cheek, leaving a longer trail of blood running down her shirt.

"Jean. I can see them." Rico said, now about 300 yards away, but in a different position. "That new one is using all four of her vectors to attack Rosetta."

"Excellent," Jean said behind his binoculars. "Take out Samuel first."

"Right."

Rico took one last second to aim her weapon, a modified .55 caliber Boys anti tank rifle. She pulled the trigger. A massive shot rang out down the hillside, so loud, that the battle paused a moment. Even Rico's enhanced body jarred at the shot.

"Got him!" Jean said, seeing the bullet strike Samuel. However, he didn't fall over. He didn't even stumble. In fact, he just smiled off in the direction of the bullet, as if looking right at him. Rico took aim again.

"Sorry sir. But…more vectors appeared in front of Samuel. I'm reloading for another shot."

"Another vector?" Jean asked. He slapped Rico's head away from the scope. "No! Don't shoot again! We can't give up or position!"

Claes and Rosetta tensed as Kimberly stepped forward, even overshadowing the powerful Yukino. After the fifth vector appeared, a sixth emerged out of her back. Then a seventh. And an eighth. All together, ten vectors came oozing out of her back, the fingers on each one as still as night, like a cat ready to pounce on her prey. And each one was a good three feet longer than Yukino's.

"I will handle this situation," Kimberly said simply, walking in the direct line of fire of everyone there.

"Claes? What's wrong? What do you see?" Jose asked. Claes kept total focus on her target.

"There are ten of them. I'm counting ten vectors. And they are longer than Yukino's."

Jose's face turned grim.

"I see. We didn't account for that many vectors being able to stop our high caliber round."

"Orders, sir?" Claes asked, still keeping perfect aim. Jose glanced with his eyes to Monica. Rosetta had escaped and made it to her side, pulling out a small pistol.

"We will continue with the mission," Jose finally said. "There is also a new change. We will kill Samuel and the Diclonius."

Claes nodded from behind her gun.

"Right."

Without another thought, she charged into battle, laying down a layer of fire. However, not a single bullet escaped the more powerful vectors of Kimberly. She launched them to the attack, once striking her in the face, making her recoil backward, as the other jabbed her in the stomach with such force she lifted into the air and was thrown over towards where Monica and Rosetta were. She landed with a grunt, and wiped her cheek of blood. At that moment, Rosetta hopped over her, her gun blazing. But all it took from Kimberly was a simple moment of concentration to wring the gun from her hand, grabbing her wrist at the same time, and throwing her back to where she came from. The small arms fire from Jose and Monica had no effect, as she always had at least two vectors guarding her and two guarding Samuel and his own bodyguard, Yukino.

"Kimberly! Enough games! Kill them! All of them!" Samuel commanded, annoyed at the way the battle was going. Kimberly nodded, still keeping her focus in front of her.

"Understood."

Kimberly attacked in full force. Her first target was the closest one she had. At that time, it was Jose. She simply turned her head. Six of her vectors followed as Claes recovered from the side.

"Jose! Watch out!" she called. She flung her body in front of him, giving him a massive shoulder check that sent him flying out of the path of the vectors. But it didn't matter who was first to die, according to Kimberly. She simply attacked Claes. Her vectors cut her flesh like razors, but still, the cybernetic implants held together. Kimberly grabbed Claes, one vector for each of her arms and legs. She then launched one like a spear, aimed straight at her chest. However, Claes was stronger than she had expected, due to her constant experimentation. She managed to wriggle mostly out of the way, instead absorbing the strike to her shoulder. The fingers of Kimberly's vector broke her skin with ease, and even penetrated most of the way through her carbon framed bone and muscle. Claes held in her cries, gritting her teeth, again, due to the pain she was used to during her testing. She struggled with all her strength, but it wasn't enough. Another deadly attack was coming towards her. And this one, she couldn't dodge.

"Claes! I have you!" Monica shouted. She had snuck around the view of all three attackers and aimed her gun at Kimberly's exposed back. However, a shot from Samuel's own gun embedded itself in her shoulder. She cried out, falling to the ground. Samuel fired two more shots into her body. After the second one hit, she fell fully to the ground.

"Oh, did I forget to mention I could fight as well. Face it. You agency people have met your match. Our ideals for Italy will be recognized, be it with or without your blood being spilled."

"You…you bastard!" Monica cursed. "I swear, we'll kill you! Somehow!"

Samuel just smiled at her. He raised his gun and fired another shot, aimed at Monica's head. But instead, it struck the forearm of a particular little girl, diving in on her knees, tearing her blue jeans in the process.

"Monica! I'll handle this!" Rosetta said, her face hardening. In an instant, she reloaded her gun. "Don't worry. I'll protect you. Even if it means my life!"

"W-wait! Rosetta! Don't! Not—not again!" Monica managed. But it was too late. Rosetta dashed in head long into Kimberly's body, her gun by her side and ready to attack. Kimberly looked behind her with her eyes. She focused all of her vectors on the biggest threat around her. Her invisible hands struck Rosetta like spears, with two going through her chest. She winced in agony, but continued to march on. If the vectors were already in her body, then they couldn't attack anyone else. However, what little momentum she had was stopped as four more vectors grabbed her arms and legs, raising her a few inches into the air. Kimberly looked into her face, emotionless, as she took aim with the last of her vectors.

"You—you won't hurt—Monica!" Rosetta uttered. She struggled against the strength of the vectors, refusing to let go of her gun and, more importantly, taking all of Kimberly's concentration. Claes could see now, that all her vectors were being used for attack. Rosetta had bought her the chance to end this with her own body and had made sure Kimberly was out of range of Yukino's vectors for at least another second. Claes narrowed her eyes. There was nothing to hold her back, now.

She took aim and squeezed off a handful of rounds. The attack was too fast for Kimberly to respond. One stay bullet made it through the forest of vectors, striking her in the thigh. And just as she expected, Kimberly let out a cry, losing control of all of her vectors, dropping Rosetta's blood stained body to the ground.

"Rico! They've has done it! Kill her!" Jean shouted, now only about two hundred yards away.

Rico nodded. Her aim was true. She squeezed the trigger, letting off another massive blast from her rifle. The metal slug slammed into Kimberly's vectors, however, she was wounded and could barely use them. The round broke through them and sank into her flesh. Kimberly screamed as it seemed like the total upper half of her body was being torn off. The slug exited out of her chest a bit lower than it had entered, and landed in the pavement. Kimberly remained standing for a moment, then crumbled to the ground, gasping in pain and struggling to stay alive.

"Kimberly!" Yukino cried. She dove in for her, but Samuel held her back.

"Yukino! You're leaving yourself vulnerable! There's nothing we can do for her! The odds are against us now. Four vectors won't defend both of us from so many people. We must ensure your species stays alive! Trust me!" Samuel looked into her eyes. Yukino trusted those eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kim."

With that, She grabbed Samuel with her vectors and sprang off into the evening sky. Jose immediately ran to the dying Kimberly with Claes backing her up as Monica struggled to her feet to try and reach Rosetta.

"Rosetta! Rosetta!" Monica cried, her cheeks stained with tears. She forced herself over and scooped her in her arms.

"Rosetta! You…why did you do that? Why did you do this again!"

"I'm sorry…" Rosetta whispered. "But…you…and everyone are safe now. That's all I wanted."

A tear from Monica's eyes landed on Rosetta's cheek. She wiped it off and squeezed her tight. Rosetta paused a moment, as if remembering something. She smiled up to her as best she could.

"Sorry…mommy. But…I had to do it. I…love you…" Rosetta uttered. She closed her eyes, seeming to fall asleep. Monica squeezed her tight again.

"Don't worry, Rosetta! I won't let you go anywhere!"

Monica scooped up her body and turned to Jose, also holding Kimberly.

"She's still alive. I don't know how, but she's still breathing. Even after a hit like that. It might be possible to save her if we get her stabilized. Her and Rosetta."

Monica nodded, and the two dashed off towards their vehicle with Claes in tow. Jean packed up his binoculars and turned to Rico.

"Good job. We got her. But the others managed to escape. Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to check in with our teammates. Then, we'll return to the agency to inform Lorenzo of our capture of a Diclonius."


End file.
